Kelled Trimp : El hechicero de otro mundo
by ezcu
Summary: -¡¿Qué ha pasado! ¡¿Dónde diablos estoy!- Se pregunta una de las más grandes mentes que la humanidad "Eritiana" haya conocido, mientras emerge del barro y trata de entender lo que está sucediendo. Sin imaginar que ese será el principio de una nueva oportunidad, para convertirse en el mago más grande que el mundo haya visto.
1. Introduccion

"Eritia" es mundo donde el misticismo, la magia, ingeniería y la tecnología han trabajado en conjunto por más de tres mil años con la única finalidad de salvaguardar a la humanidad mediante el desarrollo y estudio del conocimiento. Aquellos quienes usan la magia, o implementan la hechicera son denominado Arkitec's. Entre los Arkitec's, los más grandes y poderosos son conocidos como los diez sabios.

Esta es la historia de "Kelled Trimp" el sabio de la energía. Un hechicero que después de vivir por más de cinco mil años, ha decidido que el mundo de "Eritia" no tiene nada más que ofrecer capas de apagar su sed por conocimiento, y decidido a dejarlo todo atrás abre la puerta del mundo, e inicia un viaje a otro dimensión. Sin embargo sucede un accidente durante el ritual, su cuerpo es desintegrado y su conciencia termino trasportada al cuerpo de un infante sin poderes en un continente desconocido.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¡¿Dónde diablos estoy?!- Se pregunta una de las más grandes mentes que la humanidad "Eritiana" haya conocido, mientras emerge del barro y trata de entender lo que está sucediendo. Sin imaginar que ese será el principio de una nueva oportunidad, para convertirse en el mago más grande que el mundo haya visto.


	2. Chapter 0

**Capítulo 0: La puerta del mundo**

En un páramo desierto ajeno a cualquier rastro de civilización, un hombre viejo y cansado, observa las ruinas de un portal de piedra tan antiguo como la humanidad misma. En sus ojos un ligero mar de arrugas denota su avanzada edad, mientras que su barbilla es ocupada por una barba blanca, y la expresión de su rostro muestra una seriedad absoluta tan fría como el hielo, características de hombre que ha vivido por demasiado tiempo; vestía una túnica azul oscuro cubierto con una capa negra que ocultaba su cabeza.

-Um…- El anciano acaricio su barba – finalmente la he encontrado, esta es indudablemente "la puerta del mundo"- esbozo una ligera sonría con orgullo.

-Entonces finalmente la encontraste- a sus espaldas, una joven como de dieciséis años apareció. Su cabello era blanco, sus ojos azules y su piel era pálida como una perla brillante, pero parecía tan suave como una nube. Usaba un vestido blanco con, y al igual que el anciano llevaba puesta una capa negra que cubria su cabeza.

-Valk, a que debo el honor. No imagino que traería a la sabia del alma a este lugar…- dijo con sarcasmo. -¿Acaso planeas detenerme?

-No vengo a hacerlo, vengo a despedirme…

-…- el anciano no supo cómo reaccionar al comentario.

-"Kelled" sabio de la energía se lo que quieres hacer y no planeó detenerte, eventualmente iba a suceder, el sabio del destino lo predijo hace cuatrocientos años.

-¿Entonces es resignación vieja bruja?- sonrió levemente.

-Viejo estúpido, ni porque viene a despedirse la única persona a la que le interesa tu seguridad dejas de actuar de esa manera infantil. Eres una vergüenza para los sabios- la chica de cabello blanco rio de manera coqueta.

-¿Alguien más sabe que estas aquí…?-

-Todos los sabios lo saben

-¿Entonces porque no están aquí? Me parece extraño.

-Soy a la única que le importas, viejo maestro…- suspiro con tristeza, mirando el portal -¿de verdad vas a hacerlo, vas a irte?

-Lamentablemente mi primer alumna. Este mundo ha dejado de fascinarme, y ya no encuentro una razón para estar aquí.

-¿Realmente es necesario? ¿Tanta ansias el conocimiento? - clavo su mirada en los ojos del anciano.

-No te pido que entiendas mi capricho- suspiro con fuerza. - Lo único que diré es que aprendido todo lo que el mundo puede ofrecer, e incluso he desollado más conocimiento que el que la humanidad podría imaginar. Sin embargo, desde hace décadas aquel deseo de seguir aprendiendo desaparición cuando me di cuenta que lo sabía todo. Ahora solo soy alguien que mira el mundo con desde. Todo me parece tan simple. Deseo ir a un lugar donde por un momento pueda ser ignorante, para poder recordar que es lo que se siente estar sorprendido.

-Entiendo…- bajo la mirada.

-Mi niña, aunque has crecido te sigo preocupando. Aunque tiene más de un milenio que te convertiste en una de los sabios, sigues buscándome. Pienso que es momento de que nos separemos y busques que es lo que quieres hacer- se acercó lentamente a la joven, y sin ninguna preocupación acaricio su cabeza.

-Sí, maestro…- Valk, se mordió el labio con molestia.

-Es momento de que te vallas, he estudiado estas ruinas demasiado tiempo y después de que la puerta sea abierta todo en un radio de cuatro kilómetros posiblemente se verá afectado. No puedes quedar atrapada en el vórtice ¿entiendes?

-Si…- asintió. –Cuídese maestro- sin decir más abraso con fuerza al viejo

-Um…- las mejillas arrugas ligeramente se tiñeron con brillo rojizo –Gracias…

-Maestro…- cruzaron las miradas.

-¿Dime?

-¿Porque siempre terminas agarrándome el trasero cuando estoy distraída?- frunció el ceño con molestada.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto nervioso, desviando inmediatamente sus mirada a uno de sus brazos, el cual se había deslizado tras de la cintura de ella y palpando por un momento, se dio cuenta que efectivamente estaba sujetando algo muy blando. – Este…-

-¡Anciano pervertido!- grito Valk, con fuerza al sentir como uno de sus glúteos era presionado.

-¡lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!- instantáneamente el anciano levanto las manos y retrocedió sobre sus pasos, con la cara enrojecida de la vergüenza. – No fue mi intención, mis manos se resbalaron ¡Debes creerme! …- La situación lo había puesto en extremo nervioso.

La chica rompió en una fuerte carcajada. – -Jajajajaja, casi olvidada como se pone el maestro en esta clase de situaciones, que bueno que pude alcanzarlo antes de que partiera. Me hubiera dejado un mal sabor de boca no haber podida haber hecho eso una última vez.

-Um…- refunfuño el anciano, y con enojo le dio a la chica un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. -¡Tonta…!

-Auch ¡maestro eso duele!- la chica se sujetó la cabeza.

\- ¡¿Viniste solo a burlarte de mí?! ¡¿Qué paso con tu respeto a tu querido y adorado maestro?!

-Nunca dije que fuera mí querido y adorado….-

El hombre se sonrojo - ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-No, no dije nada…- la chica volvió a sujetarse la cabeza asustada.

-Um…- "¿Qué hice para merecer una alumna como esta?" Pensó, dejando escapar un largo suspiro de decepción. –Valk, en el caso de que algo salga mal y no regresó en tres, o cuatro siglos denme por muerto. Por cierto en mi testamento he designado que todas mis partencias, biblioteca y laboratorios pasaran a tus manos, úsalo como consideres pertinentes.

-Si esas su última voluntad, la cumpliré gran maestro "Kelled Trimp" sabio de la energía. Sin embargo ¿está bien que deje toda su biblioteca? Es demasiado conocimiento irremplazable, debería considerar llevar algunos libros con usted.

-No te preocupes por pequeñeces, tengo una copia exacta de mi biblioteca y todos los libros en un plano mental de mi alma- señalo su cien y luego su pecho. -Si necesito algo de información solo debo concretarme e iré ahí.

-Bien…-

-Ahora retírate, voy a comenzar el ritual de apertura para la puerta y necesito concentrarme. Como te lo dije antes, aléjate lo más que puedas.

-Entiendo maestro- La chica asintió, segundo después un par de alas color grises surgieron en su espalda y con un golpe fuerte de ala, salió volando por un orificio en el techo de las ruinas.

El hombre se quedó parado en silencio durante un rato, pero luego volvió hacia el portal de piedra. El portal era una estructura milenaria cuya significados y simbolismo se perdieron en los albores del tiempo. Nadie sabe el origen del portal, o la civilización que creo las ruinas donde se encuentra ubicado. Lo único, por poco que se conoce es una leyenda muy antigua, donde se habla de los dioses precursores de la humanidad de "Eritia", quienes usaron el poder de la puerta para llegar a ese mundo y nutrirlo con la energía magia.

-Comencemos…- levanto su mano, observando la hora en un reloj digital. Eran 11:54, solo le quedaban seis minutos para abrir la puerta.

Inmediatamente el viejo hombre comenzó a concentrarse, haciendo que la energía mágica fluyera por todo su cuerpo como un gran cause, y dirigió una pequeña fracción de esa energía a la punta de su dedo índice derecho, el cual utilizo para dibujar una runa de energía en el aire. Al terminar la runa, esta se alejó y el escribió otra, seguida por otras, haciendo una cadena de runas en el aire. Esta cadena floto a su alrededor, mientras este continuaba escribiendo más runa con diferentes símbolos. Cuando termino, la cadena se alejó de él a gran velocidad, e insertando cada uno de su caracteres alrededor de la cara portal de piedra.

Instantáneamente el centro vacío del portal se ilumino con luz azul. Por segunda vez reviso su reloj. Faltaba un minuto para las doce. Justo cuando el minuto pasó, un rayo de luz atravesó un ventanal, iluminando un cristal, el cristal redirigió la luz concentra y golpeo el centro del portal, provocando que la luz azul se tornara dorada para luego convertirse en un vórtice.

Sin pensarlo mucho, el hombre avanzó hacia el vórtice. Mientras se acercaba al portal, sintió como la energía del vórtice comenzaba a succionarlo hacia él. –Este es el fin…- sonrió. –Mejor dicho es el comienzo. La pregunta es: ¿Qué destino me aguardara después de atravesar este portal? Supongo que deberé descubrirlo por mí mismo-. Continúo avanzando sin ningún temor al vórtice. Durante el trayecto no pudo evitar personar un poco en el pasado, recordando su juventud, entre muchas cosas sus primeras instrucciones en la magia. "E imaginar que un chico que en un principio no había tenido las condiciones para albergar energía mágicas en su cuerpo, termino convirtiéndose en uno de los grandes sabios" Pensó con una sonrisa traviesa.

Realmente poco sabían la historia del sabio de la energía "Kelled Trimp" y quienes la conocían no la podían creerla. Todo comienza con un niño, un simple niño humano que nació sin habilidades magias, un humano que a pesar de todo lucho en contra de su destino durante años y desarrollo su propio estilo para usa la magia a través de energía que su cuerpo desarrollaba de manera natural, a diferencia del resto de los Arkitec's quienes nutrían su poder adsorbiendo la energía del ambiente. Su camino fue difícil, nunca hubo alguien que lo apoyara, o le dirá palabras de aliento; sin embargo jamás se rindió, creo, e hiso sus propias teoría que a la larga permitieron a humano comunes convertirse en Arkitec's. Al final solo fue su fuerzas de voluntad inquebrantable y dedicación lo que le permitieron alcanzar el estatus de sabio entre los Arkitec's .

Hoy finalmente, conforme se introducen el interior del vórtice de "la puerta del mundo" el sabio de la energía se prepara para viajar a un mundo completamente distinto. Esperando hallar en sus destino conocimientos más allá de lo imaginable, suficiente para nutrir su mente y regresar a su viejo cuerpo el deseos del saber. "Kelled Trimp" jamás imagino que entraría ese portal, solo para no volver a salir nunca, mientras su cuerpo era desangrado en millones de partículas que se convirtieron en energía y su alma era transportada a un mundo completamente diferente del que él esperaba ver.


	3. Chapter 1: Despertar

**Arco 1: Resurrección**

 **Capítulo 1: Despertar**

Oscuridad, completa, fría y abrumadora oscuridad fue lo único que pudo ver "Kelled Trimp" al abrir sus ojos ¡¿Qué había sucedido?! Se cuestionó confundido y preocupado, al no comprender en qué lugar se encontraba. Lo último que recordaba, era a el mismo atravesando el portal; el resto después de eso estaba totalmente en blanco. "¡Algo salió mal…!" pensó, mirando de un lado a otro y sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a hundirse cada vez más en las profundidades de aquella oscuridad que rodeaba su cuerpo. Era como si estuviera cayendo en el fono de un abismo.

Aterrado trato de moverse desesperadamente, pero su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes. Sus extremidades estaban tan rígidas cual bloque de contrato. "¡Esto no puede estar pasando ahora…!". Nuevamente hiso un esfuerzo por moverse, solo que en este segundo intento se enfocó en sus brazos. Dado a que no conocía las condiciones de su cuerpo, lo mejor era enfocar sus esfuerzos en una sola tarea para lograr un mejor resultado en vez de distribuir su concentración en varias partes de su cuerpo. De manera inmediata sus dedeos empezaron a moverse, seguido por sus manos, muñecas y brazos.

Al mover sus brazos un leve calor circulo dentro de ellos, conforme captaba una ligera sensación de resistencia del aire en contra de su movimiento, provocando que estos fueran lentos y débiles. La sensación le resultaba bastante familiar ¡de la nada una idea vino a su mente, y finalmente comprendió lo que estaba sucedido! ¡Él se encontraba bajo el agua! Instantáneamente movió sus brazos como remos, avanzando hacia la superficie y mirando una tenue luz sobre su cabeza, a tan solo unos metros de distancia. Tenía que llegar a la luz, se dijo a si mismo moviendo sus brazos con más fuerza.

De la nada una sensación de asfixia comenzó a aturdirlo y cerro la boca con fuerza ¡se estaba ahogando! No obstante, al cerrar la boca, lo que entro en ella no fue agua, era algo de sabor insípido y terroso. Estuvo a punto de vomitar, pero se contuvo de hacerlo y solo lo trago. El sabor a arena asqueo su paladar, mientras intentaba mantenerse consiente. En un segundo todo comenzaba a tornarse borroso y sus fuerzas empezaron desvanecerse ¡necesitaba llegara a la superficie cuento antes! La luz cada vez se encontraba más cerca. Tenía que hacer un último esfuerzo. "Solo un poco más" avanzo lo más rápido que pudo y atravesó la luz.

En la superficie de una ciénaga pantanosa, un niño como de unos diez años emergía de una charca de lodo completamente cubierto por el fango, jadeando por el cansancio y respirando con gran dificultado, para luego arrastrarse hasta la orilla de la cacha, lugar donde dejo caer su cuerpo para descansar. Ese niño era "Kelled Trimp", uno de los más grandes genios de la sociedad "Eritiana", y quien alguna vez había sido conocido con el nombre del sabio de la energía, el cual ahora se había reducido a un simple infante desprotegido que luchaba a cada segundo por seguir respirando.

-ah….- Clamo de dolor Kelled, dejando caer su cabeza en la tierra húmeda agotado por el cansancio.

….

….

….

 **Dos horas después:**

Un rugido estremeció los bosques a los alrededores de la ciénaga, a kilómetros de distancia una manada de grotescos lobos de pelaje oscuro y enmarañado, luchaban encarnizadamente contra un gigantesco oso de cuatro brazos; la piel de la criatura era rojiza, y sus ojos erran brillantes como el fuego. De la nada uno de los lobos salto a la espalda de la bestia. El oso se percató de su ataque y se dio la vuelta, recibiéndolo con un potente zarpado, para luego poner distancia entre la manada de fieras, exhalando desde su boca un torrente de fuego que carbonizo a los lobos más cercanos a él. El resto al ver la escena simplemente se dieron a la fuga en todas direcciones al comprender lo poderoso que era su enemigo.

Al ver escapar a los lobos, el oso rugió nuevamente con fuerza, resoplo otra llamarada furiosa y continúo su camino sobre sus seis patas, derribando cada árbol que se le ponía enfrente. Lo lobos habían sido demasiado estúpidos al creer que podrían vencerlo. Ningún vestida del bosque podía interponerse en el camino de esta monstruosa e imponente criatura que expulsaba llamas con cada respiración.

A metros de distancia, uno de los lobos que se había separado del grupo corriendo a gran velocidad en dirección a los pantanos. El miedo que sentía lo oír los rugidos de la bestia que había dejado hacia unos segundos atrás lo orillaban a alejarse cada vez más del lugar donde había ocurrido la batalla. En su mente la imagen de sus compañeros calcinado, dejarían una huella imborrable en sus memoria, al igual que el terror que significaba atacar a un "oso infernus". Por suerte los alrededores de la ciénaga pantanosa seria el lugar ideal para esconderse y descansar, mientras se reagrupaba con su manada.

 **En la ciénaga pantanosa:**

Después de haber estado inconsciente por más de dos horas, el pequeño niño se levantó del fango y miro a sus alrededores con un rostro de preocupación. Algo estaba mal, se sentí diferente. Avanzo un par de pasos antes de volver a caer, sus piernas seguían entumecida y sin responder correctamente. – ¿Qué sitio es este? ¿Dónde diablos estoy…?- levanto la mirada, solo para observar a lo lejos arboles oscuros, secos y deformes. Era extraño, a pesar de que había viajado durante siglos explorado, conociendo y estudiando cada uno de los rincones de "Eritia" a lo largo de su vida, estaba seguro que nunca había estado en un lugar parecía a ese antes. Era la primera vez que observa arboles tan sombríos, horribles y poco alentadores ¡¿en qué lugar se encontraba ahora?!

Fuera cual fuera ese sitio, desconocía cuales eran las causas por las que había terminado en ese lugar. Sus últimos recuerdos estaban demasiado borrosos, apenas y podía rescatar algunas imágenes claras.

-¿Algo salió mal…?- levanto la cabeza al cielo, estaba anocheciendo y brisas frías acariciaban su cuerpo. De la nada, una expresión de sorpresa se pintó en sus rostro y comenzó a reír como loco –jajajajaja ¡lo logre…!- gritaba desconsoladamente al ver en el cielo tardío dos enormes lunas de color azul iluminado un más de estrellas multicolores -¡Lo logre…! ¡Viaje a otro mundo...!

Kelled no cabía de tanta felicidad, una enorme sonrisa de triunfo se pintó en su rostro enlodado ¡el ritual había funcionado, "la puerta del mundo" lo había transportado a otro mundo! ¡Era sorprendente! Finalmente había cumplido su sueño. Ya no se encontraba más en "Eritia", había viajado a un mundo completamente diferente, solo bastaba mirar al cielo para darse cuenta.

De la nada un torrente de preguntas inundó su cabeza, principalmente ¿dónde se entraba? ¿Habría civilizaciones humanas en ese mundo? Si habían humanos ¿Serian salvajes, o civilizados? ¿Conocerían la magia? ¿Existirían los Arkitec's en ese mundo? Una a una las incogniticas iban a apoderándose de su ser; la fascinaciones y el hambre de conocimiento le daban las suficientes fuerzas para ponerse nuevamente de pie. No podía quedarse más tiempo en el suelo, tenía que comenzar a explorar, tenía muchas preguntas que quería responder, y parecía que cien años no sería el tiempo suficiente.

El sabio de la energía avanzo sin darse cuenta que su anciano cuerpo se había sustituido por el de un niños. Esta vez, su paso era más firme y podía sostenerse en pie con mayor facilidad que en un principio.

-Curioso, la rodilla que me estado doliendo durante siglos ha dejado de molestarme…- se dijo a si mismo disfrutando el confort de caminar sin ninguna limitación física.

Conforme avanzaba por la ciénaga, pudo observar el bosque a la distancia, y sin pensarlo mucho camino hasta introducirte en este. Dentro del bosque un sonido de agua llamo su atención, y guiado por este encontró un pequeño riachuelo de agua cristalina, la cual bajaba por el bosque rumbo a la ciénaga.

Rápidamente se acercó a los riachuelos, se colocó de rodillas junto a este y con las dos manos llevo el agua a su boca. Aunque el agua no estaba purificada, su sabor era bastante bueno, y no dudo en dar otro trago. Al terminar de hidratarse, fue distraído momentáneamente por su reflejo en el agua y se sorprendió. El lodo había cubierto demasiado su cara, ni siquiera podía reconocerse a sí mismos en ese estado.

De igual manera, como lo había hecho antes tomo agua entre sus manos y esta vez la uso para lavar su rostro. Arena y algunas piedrecillas se deslizaron por su cara cubierta por el agua.

-Listo, ahora debo limpiar mi barba. Si no la lavo bien, se apestara por el fango- miro su cara limpia en el reflejo del agua y soltó un fuerte grito de la impresión cayendo casi de espalda -¡Que…!

No muy lejos, el lobo que se había separado escuchó el grito de un niño y detuvo su avance de golpe, girando su cabeza en la misma dirección de donde había provenido el grito. Como un reflejo natural, el lobo se lamio el hocico con excitación. Su agudo oído le permitía escuchar claramente los lamentos de una presa a una milla de distancia, y estaba completamente seguro que había escuchado a la cría de un humano. Una oportunidad que dadas las circunstancias no podía desaprovechar, estaba demasiado hambriento para dejarlo pasara. Como un rayo el lobo avanzó en la dirección del grito. Normalmente los lobos nunca casaban solos, siempre lo hacía en grupo; sin embargo pensó que la cría de un humano no debía presentar demasiada dificulta.

 **En el riachuelo:**

-¡¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?!- Kelled, miraba su reflejo en el agua incrédulo y asustado. -¡Esto no es posible! –contemplaba su manos aterrado, no solo su rostro había cambiado, sino también todo su cuerpo ¡ahora era un niño! –No, no, no y no….- se abofeteó la cara – no está sucediendo, no está subiendo-. Al terminar miro nuevamente su reflejo, nada había cambiado –Esto no puede ser…- se sujetó la cabeza tratando de comprender lo que había pasado. –El ritual fallo. Eso es, el ritual debió fallar ¿pero cómo? Active la puerta tal cal lo decían las antiguas escrituras del libro de los precursores ¡no debió fallar…!- lagrimas amargas surgían de su ojos, no entendía cual había sido su error.

-Bien, bien…- respiro con tranquilidad – solo debo arreglarlo, y para eso necesito pensar con claridad. Haber Kelled, piensa… –pauso hablando consigo mismo- si abriste un portal, debió haber quedado energía residual en este plano. Entonces lo único que debo hacer es volver al lugar de donde vine, e intentar reabrir el portal desde ese punto de energía residual. Si lo logro quizás consiga regresar a casa y solucionar esto- se sujetó la barbilla orgullosos de sí mismo, era demasiado inteligente como para dejarse es tremer por pequeñeces como esa. – Bien está decidido- se puso de pie.

-Grrrrr….- se escuchó un gruñido.

-¿Qué fue eso…?- siento escalofrió y giro su cabeza a su costado derecho. A seis metro de él, junto a un árbol se encontraba un lobo de pelaje oscuro como de un metro de alto, gruñendo de manera salvaje y mostrando sus incisivos tan filosos como navajas.

-Grrr…- la bestia camino lentamente hacia él.

-Criatura aléjate de mí o lo pagaras caro- amenazo kelled, levantando su mano, y el lobo hiso caso omiso a sus acciones, acercándose cada vez más a él. –Bien maldito animal te lo advertí, prepárate para tu final. "Arkat-metu-ninkt" – pronuncian un hechizo, cerró sus puños y los abrió, intentando lanzar una onda de energía desde sus palmas; sin embargo nada sucedió. -¿Qué…?- miro sus palmas estupefacto, nada había pasado.

-Grrr…- el lobo se encontraba ahora a cuatro metros.

-Bien eso no función- retrocedió un par de pasos – seguramente mi energía aún no se ha recuperado. Pero un hechizo básico será suficiente para que salgas huyendo de este lugar-. Levanto su palma derecha apuntando al lobo y concentrándose. Su objetivo era lanzar un relámpago de luz, pero igual que la primera vez nada sucedió –Oh, oh… ¡esto no es posible! En este mundo no tengo magia – trago saliva horrorizado por la verdad. –lindo lobito ¿no quieres hacerme daño verdad?

-Arg….- El lobo salto sobre él.

-Maldita sea…- el salto hacia un costado esquivando el ataque, para luego correr lo más rápido que pudo. –Demonio, demonios, demonios, de todos los mundo a los que pude ir porque demonio llega un mundo donde no puedo usar magia.

-Gar…- el lobo corrió tras de él.

-¡¿Porque me sucede este a mí?! Uno de los Arkitec,s más poderos del mundo devorado por una bestia debe ser una broma- se resbalo con la maleza, tropezó y se golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo quedando inconsciente.

-Garr…- el lobo salto sobre el niño inconsciente con las zarpas extendidas y las fase abierta, listo para devorarlo. Justo hasta que una flecha atravesó su cabeza, derribándolo al suelo.

A cuarenta metro un joven arquero como de diecisiete años bajaba su arco, su cabello era castaños oscuro y sus ojos cafés. El arquero vestía la pechera de una armadura marrón que cubrí su pecho y espalda, bajo ella una camisa de seda manga larga color azul oscuro y usaba un pantalón café con unas botas. En su espalda descansaban un contenedor de flechas, hecho de cuero, sujetado a su cuerpo por una cinta. - Joven maestro Leid, tuvo razón cuando dijo que escuche un niño gritando, vengan rápido necesito ayuda….

Capítulo 2: Varado

-Joven maestro Lied, por favor venga- repetía el arquero.

-¿Qué sucede ?


	4. Chapter 2: Varado

**Capítulo 2: Varado**

-Joven maestro Lied, por favor venga- repetía el arquero.

-¿Qué sucede Yint?- Pregunto una vos a la distancia, mientras se escuchaba el ruido de pisadas acercándose a las inmediaciones. Se trataba de un grupo de ocho caballeros, cuatro arqueros y lo que parecía un anciano con un gran bastón. La mayoría de los caballeros usaba armaduras plateadas brillantes, a excepción de uno el cual sobresalía de todo el grupo rápidamente; este caballero utilizaba una armadura azul celeste oscura con grabados de oro en el pecho, y una capa blanca con el escudo de armas de un tigre azul a sus espaldas. Los arquero al igual que el joven arquero, vestían ropajes similares pero con ligeras variaciones de color, mientras que el anciano que los acompañaba usaba una túnica una marrón que cubría completamente todo su cuerpo, y en la punta superior de su bastón estaban incrustadas algunas gemas brillantes.

-Mi señor he encontrado un niño, estoy seguro que es el mismo niño que usted escuchó gritar antes.

El caballero azul se separó del grupo, quedando frente al joven arquero y se quitó el casco. -¿Dónde está?- El era un joven como de veintitrés años, su cuerpo era ligeramente corpulento y su rostro denotaba amabilidad, a pesar de que tenía un porte serio además de una cicatriz cortaba en diagonal parte de su mejilla derecha. Su cabello era de una tonalidad dorada oscura, sus ojos café, y como último detalle algunos bellos faciales coronaban su barbilla.

-Por allá maestro Lied- señalo el arquero a un pequeño claro junto a un riachuelo. –Un Lobo "Haze Fang" trato de devorarlo, pero los atravesé su cabeza con una de mis flechas antes de que lo lograra.

Lied, diviso el cuerpo del niño – buen trabajo Yint, será mejor que lo levantemos y lo llevemos al pueblos más cercano, ahí podrán atender sus herida.

-Pero maestro Lied…- replico el anciano con la túnica -¿Qué pasar con nuestra misión? Recuerde que aún no hemos encontrado al "oso infernus" que bajo de la montañas secas ¡Tenemos que matarlo! Sería demasiado peligrosos para los viajeros que dejemos a esa criatura rondando libremente por los senderos estos bosques, y ni hablar de las aldeas cercanas. Es mas no quiero imaginar lo que sucedería si esa bestia llegara a encontrar alguno de los poblados.

-Eso jamás sucederá, continuaremos la búsqueda después de que hallamos dejado a ese niño en algún lugar seguro, y su aun así sigue preocupado por ello, siempre puedo dejarlo a usted junto a varios de mis escoltas para que continúan la búsqueda. No creo que un "oso infernus" sea problemas para un poderoso hechicero.

El anciano entre cerro los ojos con desde y preocupación – eso no será necesario, si el maestro esta indispuesto para continuar podemos reanudar la búsqueda mas tarde.

-Entonces así será…-el joven caballero de cabello dorado denoto una ligera sonrisa de triunfo en sus rostro. Desde un principio sabía que el anciano no tenía las capacidades para derrota a la criatura solo, por lo que dio la opción esperando de antemano que la rechazara. De no haberlo hecho el ansiando hubiera continuado contradiciendo sus decisión durante horas. –Bien, recojan al niño, súbanlo a la parte trasera de uno de los caballos y vallamos al poblado más cercano. Más tarde regresaremos al bosque de la brumas y reanudaremos casería de la bestia infernal que bajo de las montañas secas- ordeno.

-Si maestro Lied…- todas las voces del grupo respondieron al unísono.

 **Dos días después:**

En un pueblo a kilómetros de distancia del bosques de la bruma, en el interior de un orfanato, kelled, duerme tranquilamente sobre una cama. A su costado derecho, una monja con hábitos blancos coloca un paño de agua fresca sobre el rostro del niño. Habían pasado dos días desde que un grupo de caballero, había dejado a ese infante a su cuidado y un no había despertaba. A la mujer le preocupaba cual era el verdadero estado de salud, tomando en cuenta que lo habían encontrado inocente cerca de lo ciénaga pantanosas de los bosques de la bruma. Por lo regula quienes iban a ese lugar, lo hacían para nunca más regresar.

-Ah…- despertó Kelled, sujetándose la cabeza con jaqueca - ¿Qué sucedió?

-Por fin despertaste pequeño- la monja sonrió, retirando el paño de la frente del niño. –Nos preocupaste demasiado, estuviste dormido demasiado tiempo.

-¿Quién ese usted?- abrió los ojos y miro a la monja sorprendido, en su mente la imagen del lobo persiguiéndole era lo último que recordaba - ¡¿Dónde estoy…?!

-Tranquilita pequeño, ya estas a salvo. Te encuentra en el orfanato "madre alada"

-¿Orfanato?- miro a su alrededor confundido. Se encontraba en el interior de una habitación hecha de troncos.

-Así es- aclaró ella. –Unos caballeros te trajeron hace unos días. Ellos te encontraron inocente en los bosques de la bruma ¿por cierto que hacías en ese lugar? ¿Acaso te perdiste? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

-¿Mis padre?- Se preguntó a si mismo con confusión, e instantáneamente como un relámpago recordó todo lo que había sucedido. –Dios mío…- coloco sus manos sobre su boca estupefacto.

Al oír su expresión del niño la monja lo abrazo con fuerza y en su mente imagino que las bestias habían devorado a los padres del pequeño niño. – ¡Perdóname, no lo sabía…!- Expreso con lágrimas en los ojos, sufriendo por el cruel destino que le había tocado a esa criatura inocente frente a ella y acariciando su espalda con dolor. –Debes ser fuerte, piensa que ellos se encuentran en un lugar mejor…

-…- Sin saber que decir Kelled, se quedó en silencio confundió por lo que la mujer decía ¡¿De quién rayos estaba hablando?! ¡Y porque demonios lo abrazaba!

-Tus padres debieron haber sido valientes, es mas ellos debieron protegerte ¿no es asi…?

-Este…- lo pensó uno segundos y decidió seguirle la corriente – si…

-Pues no debes estar asustado mi niño, su sacrificio no será en vano. Nosotras te cuidaremos y te encontraremos un hogar; de lo contrario te criaremos hasta que conviertas en un hombre provecho para el imperio.

"¿Imperio…?" Fue la primera pregunta que paso por su cabeza, pero no la dijo. Le inquietaba no saber a ciencia cierta cuál sería la reacción de la mujer si hacia esa clase de preguntas. Dado a lo último que ella había dicho, estaba claro que pensaba que él era un niño indefenso y que sus padres habían muerto, por tanto no podía decirle que era un hombre el cuerpo de un niño, si lo hacia probablemente pensaría que estaba loco. Lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban, mientras pensaba una forma para salir de ese lugar. Tenía que regresar a "Eritia" y arreglar el error que había cometido.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto la monja.

-Kelled, Kelled es mi nombre- "Por ahora usare mi nombre real. Dudo que cause problemas".

-¿Kelled? Que nombre tan extraño, es la primera vez que lo escuchó.

-Puede llamare Kell- dijo nervios, al notar la impresión de la mujer ante su nombre.

-¿Kell? Eso suena mejor. Bien Kelled, yo soy la hermana sofí, y como lo dije ante este es el orfanato "Madre alada" de la aldea "Marca negra"

-¿Marca negra?

-Si sé que suena algo extraño el nombre. Si no mal recuerdo, su origen proviene de un poema que escribió un pastor…- la hermana sofí, se perdió un momento entre sus pensamientos.

-Disculpe hermana sofí…- con su mano, kelled estiro uno de los costado del habito de la monja.

-Si ¿dime?- poso su mirada en el niño.

-¿Está muy lejos el lugar donde esos caballeros de los que hablo me encontraron?- pregunto en tono infantil, aprovechando su apariencia.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- la hermana sofi, levanto sus cejas preocupada.

-No, por nada en especial.

-El bosque de la bruma se encuentra al oeste; caminado puedes tardas un día entero en llegar, y acaballo quizás en un par de horas, pero lo mejor será que te mantengas alejado de ese lugar. Lo habitan muchas bestias salvajes y las personas que entran solas suelen desaparecer…- término sus palabras con un tono lúgubre,

-Mmm….- recordó como aquel lobo que la había atacado ¿acaso habrían criaturas más peligrosas que esa? Se cuestión con duda y preocupación; sin su magia se sentía vulnerable.

-Bien como parece que tu condición es mejor de lo que pensaba y solo tuviste un par de rapones, no creo que haya la necesidad de llamar a la curadera del pueblo ¿o si?

-No, me siento bien, solo algo aturido.

-Si ese el caso entonces te pediré que te levante de la cama, salgas de la habitación y vallas al patio con los demás niños.

-Es necesario que lo haga en este momento- suspiro desalentado, habían demasiadas cosas que necesitaba digerir, y deseaba un tiempo a solas para pensar.

-Lo lamento sé que es demasiado apresurado, pero ese necesario. Esta la habitación que usamos para atender a los enfermos y heridos, así que quizás alguien necesite utilizarla más tarde, nunca se sabe…- lanzo una pequeña sonría.

-Está bien- asintió Kelled, conprendiendo rápidamente la situaciones.

-Cuando llegaste aquí, tus ropas estaban muy maltrechas y sucias. Por lo que me tome la libertad de quitártelas, lavarlas y remendarlas, espero no te moleste- levanto una camisa de algodón manga larga de un tono blanco amarillento; esta prenda no contaba con botones, si no con una agujeta que serraba la parte superior del pecho.

-¡¿Me quito la ropa?!- levanto la sabana y se sonrojo de golpe ¡Estaba desnudo! – Cree que podría devolvérmela…- se sentí avergonzado, la única mujer que recordaba que lo había visto desnudo era su madre.

-Tómala, ha y aquí está tu pantalón- arrojo el pantalón y la camisa sobre la cama. –No tenías zapatos, por suerte la hermana Evelin encontró un par extra en la bodega, quizás te queden, póntelos los deje bajo la cama.

-Lo hare gracias…

-Bien te dejare para que te cambiarte, cuando hayas terminado ve al patio a conocer a los demás, serviremos la cena más tarde.

-Si…

Sin más que decir la monja se retiró, dejando al niño solo en la habitación. El chiquillo observo la ropa y se estremeció -¿Dónde está mi ropa interior?- busco con la mirada la prenda que faltaba; no obstante parecía que no estaba en el conjunto. –Demonios, creo que en este lugar no existe la ropa interior, otro punto menos para este mundo, lo voy a sumar con los otros puntos negativos equivalentes a no tener poderes ¡y estar atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño!- se sujetó la sien con molestia. El problema que un principio pensaba que tenía solución, se había complicado demasiado ahora que comprendía que no podía usar magia.

-Tranquilízate Kelled- hablo consigo mismo en vos baja, colocándose los pantalones. –Bien, aun no es completamente seguro que no pueda usar magia. Tendré que hacer un segundo intento para corroborarlo, quien sabe, quizás la razón por la que no pude usar magia en ese entonces tal vez se debido a la gran cantidad de "Mana espiritual" que utilice para abrir "la puerta del mundo". De ser así, eso explicaría perfecta el motivo por el cual no pude lanzar ni un hechizo básico de energía; sin embargo de estar equivocado significaría que en este mundo no existe la magia- trago saliva aterrado por la idea. –Ser mejor que lo compruebe para salir de dudas. El tiempo que estuve inocente debido ser sufriente para recobrar todo el "mana" que desperdicie durante el ritual.

Extendió sus manos y pronuncio un hechizo básico para crear un bola de fuego– "Ignis pretum agnit"- ; sin embargo nada sucedió. –Valla ni una chispa…- un escalofrió recorrió el largo de su espalda. –Sera mejor que intente con uno de hielo – "Glaciem cutum umbrim"- extendió ambas manos para crear una enorme estalactita congelada, y justo como en sus su primer intento nada sucedió, ni siquiera una brisa helada escapo de sus palmas, era extraño. –No puede ser…- bajo la cabeza – de haber sabido que esto iba a suceder, jamás hubiera usado ese maldito portal. Sin mi magia jamás poder regresar a "Eritia"- cerro el puño con impotencia. Las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir por sus mejillas.


	5. Chapter 3: Compañeros de juego

**Capítulo 3: Compañeros de juego.**

Por más de una hora "Kelled", estuvo dentro de la habitación, instando lanzar hechizo sin lograr ningún resultada. En un principio se negaba a afrontar la realidad, pensaba que solo debía seguir intentado y en algún momento lo lograría, sin embargo con cada intentó fallido descubrió que estaba completamente equivoco; eventualmente conforme observaba que no sucedía ningún cambio se resignó aceptando finalmente la verdad. Él no podía usar magia, había perdido la capacidad para hacerlo. Fuera cual fuera el mundo donde se encontraba, la magia parecía nula, o al menos lo era su magia. Aún no estaba completamente seguro si las personas de ese mundo ignoraban, o desconociera la hechicería. Si esa fuera el caso, entonces tendría que perder toda esperanza de regresar algún día a "Eritia".

Harto de quebrarse la cabeza con pensamiento que solo conseguían frustrarlo, decidió abandonar la habitación y camino por un pasillo siguiendo el sonido lejano de la risa de unos niños, hasta llegar a un jardín. En el lugar se encontraban niños de casi todas las edades corriendo, saltando, riendo y jugando. La mayoría se veían felices; solo algunos pocos estaban distanciado del grupo y tenían semblantes triste. De manera instantánea las miradas se posaron sobre Kelled, todo el mundo lo miraba, algunos con sorpresa, otros con curiosidad y uno que otro con desdén, o molestia; estos últimos le hicieron entender que a los mayores, no parecían agradarle los niños nuevos

Antes de que pudiera dar un saludo, un grupo de tres chicos lo rodearon. Uno de ellos tenía catorce años y los dos que lo acompañaba a cada costado se veían como de doce, o trece. Sin pensarlo mucho Kelled, dedujo que el mayor era el líder. Ese chico era grande en comparación del resto de los huérfanos, tenía cabellos rojizos, algunas pecas manchaban sus mejillas y en su rostro saltaba rápidamente a la vista una sonrisa estúpida de malicia. Por otro lado sus secuaces no tenían muchos rasgos característicos, eran básicamente gemelos, ambos de cabellos castaños oscuros, color café y a diferencia de su jefe su tamaño era ligeramente menor, además sus sonrisas más que maléficas se veían burlonas.

-Valla, valla ¿Qué tenemos aquí…?- soltó el pelirrojo sin borrar la sonrisa.

Kelled, observo con detenimiento al chico, gran parte de su ropa estaba rota y remendada –¿disculpa nos conocemos…?

-Aun no- aclaro, contemplando la ropa de Kelled, con ojos brillantes. –Esa camisa parece cómoda.

-Gracias…- le incomodaba un poco la mirada del chico.

-Creo que vas a tener que dármela.

-¿Por qué te la daría…?- entrecerró los ojos Kell(Kelled, o kell, es lo mismo), molesto por el comentario. Entendía más o menos los motivos de dicha petición, realmente el chico no quería su camisa, lo único que él quería era intimidarlo. Solo vasto contemplar las miradas de los otros niños que observan la escena sintiendo lastima de él para darse cuenta en qué clase de situación se encontraba. Todos le tenían miedo a ese chico, nadie se atrevía a hacer algo al respeto, mucho menos enfrentarlo, y este aprovechaba esa posición de matón para hacer miserables al resto con el fin de mejorar sus condiciones de vida. Pero Kelled, era diferencia. Él estaba demasiado molesto y frustrado por lo que le había sucedido como para soportar de brazos cruzado los delirios de grandeza de un chiquillo malcriado.

-Eres divertido ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- resoplo con frustración, en respuesta a la pregunta.

-Solo llámame Kell…- dijo con frialdad cerrando uno de sus puños con fuerza.

-Se llama Kell…- rompió en carcajadas un de los secuaces, secundado por el otro, el resto de los niño guardaron silencio y continuaron observando la escena.

El pelirrojo los fulmino con una mirada a ambos chicos, furioso por la interrupción, y estos dejaron de reír. –Bien Kell, ya que eres nuevo aquí, tendré que explicarte como funciona las cosas en este…-

En ese momento Kelled, aprovecho la oportunidad, salto, sujeto por los hombros al chico pelirrojo y le dio un fuerte cabezazo, provocando que este perdiera el equilibrio cayendo de espalda contra el suelo con Kelled encima. Al caer al suelo el pequeño niño de diez años que todos los presentes consideraban indefenso, le dio una fuerte golpiza al chico de catorce. Los secuaces impactados y sin saber que hacer se quedaron congelados en su sitio. Era la primera vez que eso sucedía, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la escena que veían ¡¿De dónde había salido ese chico?! Se cuestionaba con pánico mirando el uno al otro, pensando si debían intervenir o no en esa pelea, y al final ninguno hiso nada.

El pelirrojo lucho vario minutos intentando quitarse al niño de encima, pero ese mocos seguía golpeándolo a diestra y siniestra sin darle un momento para respirar.

-Escucha imbécil…- Kelled, sujeto con una mano el cuello de la ropa harapienta del chico y mantuvo el puño de la otra mano levantada en el aire, lista para acertar otro golpe. –No me importa quien seas, en este momento tengo demasiados problemas como para lidiar con un niño estúpido ¡¿Entiendes?!

Con lágrimas en los ojos el chico pelirrojo asintió.

-Bien, parece que comprendes. Ahora escuchas, si tu o uno de tus amigos vienen a molestarme de nuevo, juro que ser golpeado será el menor de tus problemas cundo termine contigo ¡¿Captas?!- Miro fijamente los ojos del chico. El pelirrojo veía en las pupilas del niño la llama de una intensidad asesina; él no estaba jugando.

-Si

-Sí señor…- le indico que los tratara con más respeto y luego agito al muchacho por el cuello de la ropa harapienta.

-Si señor…- repitió el chico derrotado.

-Ahora ve y lávate la cara- Kell, se levantó, ayudo al chico a levantarse y con un ligero empujón lo impulso a caminar. –Si te ve alguna de las hermanas diles que te caíste. Si se te ocurres la estúpida idea de contarles lo que sucedió, te aseguro que no sobrevivirás esta noche- amenazó con tono serio. Luego miro a los secuaces que continuaban en su lugar - ¡¿ustedes que hacen?, largo de aquí…!-. Asustado, ambos jóvenes corrieron tras de su líder derrotado.

-Um…- los miro alejarse, y dio un vistazo a su alrededor. Después de lo que habían visto ninguno de los huérfanos se atrevía a cruzar la mirada.

Kelled, suspiro un instante jadeando de cansancio. Los nudillos de le dolían horriblemente. Se había excedido demasiado y sobrestimo las capacidades de su frágil cuerpo; ahora debía pagar las consecuencias de su ignorancia. No obstante, él no se arrepentía de nada; aunque le dolieron los nudillos durante toda la noche, sus miles de años de experiencia le decían que había hecho lo correcto. De ahora en adelante nadie se metería con él.

-Eres muy fuerte, hiciste papilla a "Horras" sin sudar una gota- dijo una vos a su costado.

Giro su mirada y vio a un niño de diez años parado junto el con una gran sonrisa en el rostro ¡¿En qué memento había llegado ahí?! Retrocedió, e Inspecciono al chico con una rápida mirada; su cabello era azulino, su test era de una ligera tonalidad crema y el color de sus ojos era gris; vestía una camisa de algodón con agujetas de manga corta, un chaleco purpura de algo gastado y un pantalán color café al igual que sus zapatos.

-¿Te asuste…? Perdóname no fue mi intención…- sin pensarlo dos veces se despulpo. El a diferencia del chico pelirrojo tenía un carácter mucho más amable, tranquilo y educado.

-Descuida ¿Quién eres?- recobro la compostura.

-A, también disculpa mis modales, mi nombre es Leonard ¿Tu cómo te llamas?- pregunto con la mismo amabilidad que había tenido desde un principio.

-Me llamo Kelled, pero puedes llamarme Kell.

-Kell es un nombre interesante, me agrada…- expreso con total sinceridad. No parecía tener malas intenciones.

-Por cierto ¿quién ese Horras del que hablabas?- por el contexto sabia la respuesta, solo hacia la pregunta con afán de entablar una conversación.

-Horras, es el chico pelirrojo que golpeaste ¿acaso no te dijo su nombre?

-Creo que no le di oportunidad…- sonrió con ligera ironía.

-Ajajaja…- rio Leonard por un instante. –Realmente eres divertido Kell, seguramente seremos grandes amigos.

-¿Quieres ser mi amigo? - nadie aparte del chico de cabello azul se atrevían a acercársele. -¿No estas asustado como el resto?-.

-¿Asustado? No, no estoy asustado como ellos. Realmente me alegra que le hallas dado su merecido a Horras, ese tipo es un patán que se aprovecha de su fuerza física y su tamaño para molestar a los demás. Se ganó cada uno de los golpes de la paliza que te diste.

-¿De verdad te alegra que lo lastimara?- miro al chico pensativo, nada bueno podría sucederle si se juntaba con una persona que disfraza del sufrimiento de otros.

-Honestamente no, es solo que por fin alguien la planto cara, y eso me hiso sentir feliz, aunque fuera solo un momento. Ahora que lo pienso me preocupa "Horras", vi lágrimas en su rostro –su vos se quebró, mantuvo selección un minuto y continuo. –Pero fue bueno que lo hicieras, las hermanas nunca habían logrado hacerlo entrar en razón. Ahora que sabe no puede obtener todo lo que quiere, quizás pueda enderezar su camino y dejar de molestar a los más débiles…-.

-Enserio te preocupa, por la forma en que me felicitaste parecía que era tu enemigo…- señalo Kelled, buscando un rastro de dudad en el rostro de Leonard. Meditaba que actitud tomaría con él si se daba cuenta que mentía, o actuaba.

-No me malentiendas, muchas veces tuve ganas de romperle la nariz en el pasado. De haberlo querido tal vez lo habría matado.

-¿Qué te lo impido?

-Mi hermana menor Molly. Tenía miedo de que resultara lastimada en represalia si llegaba a confrontas a "Horras".

-Entiendo

-Precisamente ella es el motivo por el cual no puedo guardar rencor con matones como él. Porque que mi deber como hermano mayor es el de protegerlas, e instruirla mediante el ejemplo, para que entienda la diferencia entre lo corre e incorrecto. Por tanto no puedo reírme de la desgracia ajena, de lo contrario como podría mirarla a la cara y decirle que eso algo malo ¿Qué clase de ejemplo seria para ella? …- al escuchar esas palabras, junto con la expresión noble de su rostro, Kelled decidió confiar en él. Ciertamente aunque no le agradaba una parte de su actitud, era sincero, parecía responsables y decía lo que pensaba; de haber mentido jamás habría confiado en él, sin embargo este hablo con total honestidad.

-Supongo que tienes un punto…

-Tengo una pregunta. Ya que eres más fuerte que Horras ¿planeas tomar su lugar y hacer lo mismo que el hacía? – su mirada se volvió más seria.

Esa pregunta revelaba parte de las intenciones que lo habían obligado acercarle ¿tal vez si ocultaba algo después de todo? - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Preocupación. Está claro que si lo haces nadie de los presentes será capaz de detenerte, y tampoco creo que alguien diga algo al respecto después de la forma en la que apaleaste a Horras. Aun así, me gustaría intentar apelar a tu buena voluntad y pedirte que no lo haga.

-¿Lo dices por tu hermana? Tranquilo no los molestare…- respiro con profundidad, al parecer tampoco podía confiar por completo de Leonard. El siempre protegería a su Hermana y haría lo necesario para conseguirlo, eso a la larga podría resultar en desastre.

-No, no es por mi hermana. Lo digo por todo el mundo

-…- las cejas de Kelleb, se levantaron con sorpresa. No esperaba que dijera algo como eso.

-La vida aquí es triste, incluso era inaguantable con Horras, molestando. Pero ahora, gracias a lo que hiciste parece que todo podría mejora. En cambio si tu actuara de la misma forma en la que él lo hacía ¡¿entonces qué sentido tenia derrotar a Horras?!

-Lo derrote porque no me agradaba y era molesto. Solo lo hice por mí, no lo hice por nadie más ¿entendiste?

-Ya veo así son las cosas…- bajo la mirada decepcionado.

-Y con respecto a tu anterior pregunta, no planeo tomar su lugar, o hacer algo parecido. No soy esa clase de persona.

-¿Lo dices enserio…?- una sonrisa se ilumino en el rostro del chico.

-Si…- Asintió Kell. – ¿Por cierto sigue en pie la propuesta de ser amigo?

-Espera un segundo, ¿Después de la forma tan grosera en la que actué para sacarle la verdad quieres ser mi amigo?

-Si veras, no conozco a nadie y con lo que sucedió hoy dudo que alguien más acerque a hacerme una proporción parecida en un largo tiempo, además siendo sincero también comencé nuestra conversación con motivos ocultos, quería averiguar si eras de confianza- no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de obtener su primer aliado. Más tarde seguramente lo usaría para obtener información.

-¿Porque?

-Al igual que tu tenía cierta preocupaciones no diré más.

Leonard frunció el ceño un momento. –Está bien, acepto, seamos amigo- extendió la mano.

Kelled, sujeto su mano e hiso un apretó. –Por cierto, quiero hacerte un par de preguntas.

-¿Qué clase de preguntas?

-Sobre este lugar

El chico peli azul sonrió –entonces ha encontrado a la persona indicada.

-Me parece perfecto….


	6. Chapter 4: opciones

**Capítulo 4: opciones**

Varios días habían pasaron desde que Kelleb, había despertado en el orfanato "madre alada". Durante ese tiempo a la fecha, se vio en la necesidad de dejar momentáneamente sus problemas y preocupaciones de lado. Debido a que no podía usar magia, la mejor opción dadas las circunstancias era tratar de encajar sin llamar mucho la atención. Francamente aún no se atrevía a confesarle a alguien abiertamente su secreto, ni pensaba en mencionar ese asuntó por un largo tiempo. Creía que si se lo decía a alguien, probablemente lo único que conseguirá seria que lo tacharan de loco, o enfermo mental; por tal motivo tendría que ser en extremo cuidadoso y selectivo a la hora de elegir a quien le revelaría esa información.

Por otro lado, gracia a la ayuda de Leonard, su proceso de adaptación en el orfanato fue mucho más sencillo. Aunque en un principio a Kell, le preocupaba la barrea culturales que pudieran existían entre ambos, con el tiempo esa relación fue más que benéfica; sin embargo una parte de si le decía que no podía confiar completamente en él, al menos no por el momento, y sentía que él lo miraba de la misma forma. Tomando esto en cuenta, tendría que examinar en el futuro cual era el tipo de relación que tenían y si con el tiempo podría considerarlo un verdadero aliado, o únicamente podría verlo como una herramienta.

Kelled no quería pensar mucho en el tema, Leonard, le parecía un chico demasiado sincero y agradable como para aprovecharse de él. Prefería verlo más como un amigo que un peón; no obstante era consciente de que este mismo parecía ocultar algo tras su sonrisa despreocupada. Al final decidió no inmiscuirse más en el asunto, si realmente ocultaba algo debía tener sus motivos para hacerlo. Ciertamente él no era la persona indicada para juzgar, después de todo él también tenía sus propios secretos, además quería evitar situaciones que pudieran provocar conflictos entre ambos. Con esto en mente intento mantener en buenos términos con "Leonard". Pensaba que mientras no hubiera verdaderos problemas entre ellos, no existía una razón validad para evitar respetar la privacidad del chico de cabello azul.

Originalmente una de las razones principales por las cual había aceptado entablar una amistad con ese chico era únicamente para obtener información, pero con el pasar de los días se dio cuenta que su compañía hacia más amena y aceptables su estancia en el orfanato. A su vez a Leonard, parecía no molestarle en lo más mínimo pasar tiempo charlando, o jugando con Kelled. Por algún extraño motivo sentía que congeniaba mejor con el que con cualquier otro niño del lugar, a pesar de su carácter, o la postura seria que solía tomar algunas veces; además no se veía como una mala persona, e incluso a su hermana le agrada.

Con respecto a la información que Kelleb, obtuvo charlando con Leonard, aprendió cosas bastante interesantes.

Lo primero en saber fue el lugar donde se encontraba. La aldea "marca negra" era un pequeño pueblo de agricultores y granjeros compuesto por no más de cincuenta habitantes, localizado en una región conocida como la "franja de plateada" justo a los bordes de los límites del imperio "Garras carmesí" en el continente "Crukura", también conocido como el continente llama primordial

El segundo hecho relevante como tal, fue el imperio "Garras carmesí". Según la explicación de Leonard, se trataba de una de las cuatro principales naciones y poderes que gobernaban el mundo. Este se encontraba constituido por varios reinos y era dirigida por un monarca de la familia real '"Dragón relampagueante". Dicha imperio era soberano únicamente del continente "Crukura", del cual sus reinos, ciudades y poblados ocupaban en conjunto menos del cuarenta por ciento de la tierra habitable. El resto de las planicies, bosques, valles, desiertos, cuevas y montañas eran ocupados por gran cantidad de criaturas salvajes.

Las naciones restantes eran "Azeland", "Unión celeste" y "Reino sangre". De estas naciones solo "Azeland" y "Unión celeste" tenían una alianza de paz, mientras que "Reino sangre" y "Garras carmesí" se mantenían en relaciones de conflicto. Al parecer hacia unos años había ocurrido una guerra por territorios en la que cada una de las naciones se vio afecta, especialmente el imperio, quien fue obligado a retirar sus fuerzas del campo de batalla después de sufrir una gran cantidad de perdidas humana en el frente. Esta derrota, marco días oscuros para el imperio, provocando que perdiera la mayoría de los territorios que había conquistado en otros continentes por más de cien años, y replegara su fuerza únicamente al continente "Crukura".

Al terminar de explicar sobre la guerra, Leonard le dijo Kelled, que no tenían ningún conocimiento sobre "Azeland", "Unión celeste" y "Reino sangre". Los únicos con esa información eran los hombres que trabajaban para el imperio. Como último punto con respecto a ese tema, le advirtió que no hiciera preguntas sobre las otras naciones a la ligera, por ley estaba prohibido compartir esa información con civiles ajenos a las fuerzas del imperio. Sin continuaba empeñado en ello; en el peor de los caso conseguirá ser acusado de agitador, traidor o insurgente, y todos estos crímenes eran castigados con la muerte, incluso para un niño.

Después de tan reveladora advertencia, Kelled se encogió de brazos con preocupación ¡¿Qué clase de lugar era el imperio para ejecutar a un niño solo por pedir información?! Divago entre sus pensamiento tomando conciencia de lo peligros que podría presentar aventurarse solo por los dominios del imperio; de ahora en adelante tendría que tener mucho cuidado con sus palabras y accione si no quería terminar muerto. Sin magia, o fuerza que lo respaldaran francamente no tenía muchas opciones más que bajar la cabeza y esperar; tarde o temprano la oportunidad para hacer si primer movimiento llagaría a sus puertas, solo debía ser paciente.

-¿Sucede algo…?- pregunto Leonard, contemplando a su amigo quien llevaba rato callado.

-No, nada- respondió Kelled, regresando a la realidad.

-¿Estás seguro? Has estado raro estos últimos días.

-Solo pensaba…- aclaro.

-Entiendo, también solía perderme un poco entre mis pensamiento la primera vez que llegue a este sitio ¿aun extrañas tu hogar?

-Ni lo imaginas- suspiro con tristeza.

-Nunca te lo he preguntado antes pero dime ¿de dónde eres Kell?

-Um…- medito antes de responder. – Lo mejor para ti es no saberlo.

-¿No naciste en el imperio verdad?

-Podría decirse.

-Es bueno que lo mantengas en secreto. Los niños que no nacen en el imperio son considerados traidores y son ejecutados.

-Lo supuse después de lo que me constante- guardo silencio.

-Por cierto yo tampoco nací en el imperio.

-¿Porque me lo dices? – le sorprendía que rebelara tal secreto ¿quizás eso era lo que había estado ocultando todo ese tiempo?

-Ciento que puedo confiar en ti, estamos en posiciones parecidas- sonrió.

-Entonces ya que conocemos un secreto importante del otro, creo que desde ahora tendremos que cuidarnos las espaldas juntos- devolvió la sonrisa con una ligera mueca.

-Si- asintió con aceptación.

Finalmente la barrare que los separaba parecía haber desaparecido, la relación de ambo seguramente mejoría con el pasar de los días ahora que tenían una verdadera y solidad confianza mutua. En contraste a Kelleb, le agradaba que las cosas hubieran terminado de esa manera entre ambos. Desde su llegada al orfanato Leonard, había sido la única persona que le había brindado su amistad y el solo había correspondido guardando dudas en su corazón. Ahora que había confesado un secreto tan importante, estaba claro que no podía traicionarlo. Leonard confiaba en él y el debía confiar en Leonard.


	7. Chapter 5: la prueba del imp

Capítulo 5: la prueba del imperio

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasaron dos meses desde que Kelled, había despertado en la ciénaga pantanosa del bosque de la bruma. Cuando abrió la "puerta del mundo" por primera vez nunca imagino que al atravesar el portal terminaría en el cuerpo de un niño, mucho que perdería por completó sus poderes. Ahora se encontraba viviendo en orfanato "madre alada", intentando encajar cono un niño normal en los dominios del imperio "Garras carmesí" y recabando la mayor cantidad de información posible sobre el mundo en el que se encontraba. Mientras fuera un niño sus posibilidades de regresar a su mundo era limitaba, sin embargo si jugaba bien sus cartas cuando se convertirá en adulto tal vez podría encontrar una solución a su problema.

Por ahora la vida de Kelled, era relativamente sencilla. Quitando la comida insípida, la falta de educación y servicios médicos de buena calidad, el orfanato no era un lugar tan malo tomando en cuenta que la era en la que se encontraba parecía estar estancada en un ambiente similar al de la edad media. Desde el punto de vista de Kelled, la idea de una máquina de vapor, e industrialización era un sueño lejano para la civilización de ese mundo. Tal vez si en los siguientes siglos nacía mentes brillantes podría ver los inicios de una época de renacimiento; sin embargo no estaba seguro si todas las aldea, ciudades y reinos en ese mundo vivían en las mismas, o mejores condiciones ¿Quizás solo la aldea "cruz carbón" era de esa manera?

Esa mañana Leonard, y Kelled habían salido muy temprano del orfanato a comprar víveres, como una petición de la hermana sofí. Esta era una tare que cada huérfano debía hacer al menos una vez, pero para Kelled, significaba la excusa perfecta para explorar la aldea y conocer a sus habitantes. Las hermana de la orden "madre alada" por lo regular no permitían que los niños salieran del orfanato solos, siempre alguna de ellas los acompañaba, sin embargo esta vez fue diferente, esta vez dejaron a ese par de niños por su cuenta mientras ellas hacían algunas preparaciones en el orfanato, al parecer pronto sucedería algo muy importante.

-¿Cuánto es por las tres hogazas de pan?- pregunto Leonard, hablando con un panadero y abriendo una bolsa de tela gruesa con monedas.

-Veamos, son tres hogazas…-pensó el panadero –ocho placas de cobre.

Con el poco conocimiento que tenia del comercio Kelleb, descubrió que la moneda del imperio era conocida como "placas". Cada placa era una moneda redonda con el grabo de un símbolo en una de sus caras y existían cuatro tipos de ellas con diferentes denominaciones. La primera era la moneda de cobre, se usaba normalmente en el comercio menor de artículos o producto de baja calidad como alimentes. La seguían moneda era la de "ilion" un metal oscuro como el carbón, con un valor superior al cobre; quince monedas de cobre equivalían a una de "ilion"; era usada igualmente en el comercio menor y medio tal como telas, medicinas, o herramientas. La tercer moneda era de oro, ocho monedas de "ilion" equivalía a una de oro; su uso era principalmente para comprar armas, joyería de bajo costo, entre otras cosas. La última monedad era de un material perecido al oro blanco, solo la monarquía, aristocracia, personas con puestos altos y grandes comerciante la usaban, su valor era equivalente a veinte monedas de oro.

-Aquí están…- el niño de cabello azul tomo ocho monedes de cobre de la bolsas y se las entregó al panadero.

-¿Son del orfanato "madre alada"?- lanzo la pregunta el hombre, al notar que estaban solo y que ningún adulto los acompañaba.

-Si ¿hay algún problema?- expreso Kelled, con media ceja levantada.

-No, ninguna- debajo del mostrado tomo una canasta, coloco en ella las hogazas de pan que los niños habían comprado, y varias piezas pan más, para luego cubrirla con una manta. –Tómenla- les entrego la canasta. –He incluido algunos panes que no he logrado vender desde hace un par de días, quizás están algo duros, pero aún no están pasados y todavía pueden comerse. Díganselo a las hermanas a cargo de la cocina.

-¿Porque nos da esto?- cuestionaron los infantes con desconfianza.

-También crecí en ese orfanato, se lo duro que puede ser la vida ahí cuando eres un niño- respondió con una ligera sonrisa. –Si pueden, háganme el favor de saludar a la madre superiora de la orden de mi parte.

-Así lo aremos, muchas gracias- asintió Kelled, sujetando la canasta.

Ambos niños salieron de la panadería un poco alegres. Habían conseguido la mayoría de los víveres y se dirigían de regreso al orfanato. Mientras caminaba por un precario camino de tierra, Kelled no pudo evitar sorprender al descubrir que los límites del pueblo estaban rodeado por enorme murallas, construidas con bloques de piedra ¡La aldea era literalmente una fortaleza!

-Cierto, es la primera vez que ves las murallas- soltó Leonard, al mirar la mirada de Kelled, perdía en las paredes de piedras.

-¿Por qué el pueblo está rodeado por murallas?- continuo caminando.

-Es sencillo en realidad. Me lo dijo una de las hermanas la primera vez que salí a comprar viviere por primera vez –pauso un momento. – Cuando la aldea fue fundada, hace cincuenta, o se sesenta años, lo alrededores era habitado por manadas de lobos y otras criaturas salvajes que atacaba a los habitantes. Constantemente las personas morían debido a esto.

-¿entonces las persona levantaron las murallas?

-Sí y no- respondió. –Uno de los fundadores preocupado por la situación, escribió una carta al imperio, explicando que este el único pueblo que marcaba nuevos límite para los dominios del imperio en el continente "Crukura" y que pronto por el gran número de maestros en el área tendría tendrían que abandonarlo, entregándoles la zona a las criaturas salvajes –sonrió. -¿A que no imaginas que ocurrió?

-Anda, cuéntame-

-Por asares del destino esa carta llego al monarca del imperio, quien después de revisar y corroborar la información con sus consejeros, se dio cuenta que efectivamente este pueblo no aparecía en los límites establecidos del imperio. Este se encontraba aún más lejos de los límites, extendiendo aún más los dominios del imperio- hiso una pausa larga durante algunos minutos. –Días después, un batallón de caballeros del ejercito vinieron al pueblo a extermina a la mayoría delas criaturas; días más tarde comenzaron a levantar el muro.

-¡Valla, eso es sorprendente…!- Exclamo Kelled, el imperio ya no parecía tan malo.

-No tanto, al impero realmente no le importaban los aldeanos, solo la aldea y el poder territorial que podrían ejercer mientras esta estuviera aquí- dijo en tono frio.

-Um….- volvió a posar su mirada en los muros. – ¿Cómo se puede salir de la aldea? Digo, debe existir una salida.

-Es por allá…- señalo a los lejos una enorme puerta de acero apenas visible que se encontraba al otro lado de la aldea. –Esa puestas la única entrada y salida.

-¿Solo una puerta?- contemplo con desconcierto la puerta de acero, a simple vista parecía vieja- ¿No te parece demasiado inseguro? Las vestías podría derribarla.

-Imposibles, está hecha "kilitio", un material diez veces más fuerte que el acero convencional. Además la puerta es vigilad por caballeros del imperio. Si algo intenta entrar ellos se encargaran del asunto.

-¿Cuantos caballero cuidan la puerta?- necesitaba saber que tan sencillo seria escapar de la aldea si necesita hacerlo.

-Veinte, y cada dos meces viene un grupo nuevo a remplazarlos. Nadie puede entrar o salir, a menos que ellos lo permitan.

-¿Qué tan seguido se abre esa puerta?

-Una o dos veces al mes. Quienes vienen y van, en su mayoría son caravanas comerciantes, infanterías militares y uno que otro diplomático del imperio.

-Ya veo….- se rasco la barbilla. Hacer ese gesto había dejado de ser lo mismo, ahora que tampoco tenía barba.

-¿Acaso quieres salir?- el chico de cabello azul, abrió los ojos estupefacto. No tardó mucho en comprender el motivo del gesto de su amigo.

-Sí, pero no ahora. Tal vez pronto, solo necesito más información. Dudo que los guardias de los que hablaste dejen salir a un niño así como así.

-Te aconsejo que lo reconsideres, antes de hacer una tontería- insistió susurrando. El tema debía ser tratado con discreción.

-¿Por qué?

-Si sales en este momento lo único que conseguirás es que te maten las bestias salvajes que rondan en los alrededores- señalo.

-Pensé que dijiste que el imperio las había erradicado.

-A una gran parte, la suficiente para levantar los muros y eso fue hace más de cincuenta años. Durante ese tiempo a la fecha, las criaturas debieron reponer sus números ¿no te parece?

-Um… ¿Entonces para ti cuando seria buen momento, si tu quisieras hacerlo?

-Cuando venga una caravana comerciante, o una tropa de infantería del ejército imperial.

-Entiendo lo de la infantería, pero no lo de la caravana. Eso explícamelo.

-Veras, las caravanas contratan escoltas al imperio, y estos les permiten moverse con seguridad por los dominios del imperio. Sin embargo en ambas opciones hay un problema.

-¿Qué clase de problema?

-Para unirte a una caravana comerciante, debes carta con la hija de uno de los comerciantes de la caravana, y para ello al menos necesitas tener diciente años. En cambio para poder viajar con la infantería imperial, tendrás que unirte a las fuerzas del imperio, y en este caso la edad límite menor es de quince años.

-¿No existe hay otra manera? No puedo esperar tanto tiempo.

-Hay una tercera opciones; sin embargo.

-Dime que problema tiene…-resoplo Kelled, con molestia.

-Bueno veras, esta es la forma menos probable y la más efectiva de salir. En ella no hay problemas con la edad, lo único que necesitas es ser mayor a diez años, y al igual que con la infantería deberás unirte a las fuerzas del imperio.

-¿Enserio…?- las palabras de Leonard, levantaron su interés.

-Si…- asintió el chico.

-¿De qué método se trata? Dímelo.

-La prueba mágica del imperio.

-¡¿Qué…?!- los ojos de Kelled, se abrieron como platos, era la primera vez que Leonard, mencionaba la palabra ""Magia".

-Lo que escuchaste, la prueba mágica del imperio.

-Olvida eso- dejo caer la canasta en el suelo y sujeto el cuello de la camisa de Leonard. – ¡Dije que existe la magia!

-Si, por algo la llaman la prueba magia del imperio- sus palabras tenían un tono demasiado sincero de sarcasmo.

-No me refiero a eso ¡¿dije que si existe la magia, hechicería, o como quieras llamarlo?- su cuerpo temblaba, necesitaba oír dispersamente su respuesta.

-Sí, si existe la magia- grito asustado por el comportamiento de Kelled, nunca había visto a su amigo actuar de esa manera antes. –Suéltame, me lastimas…

-Lo siento- libero al chico. El semblante de Kelled, había cambiado drásticamente, y en sus rostro apareció una sonría. "Esto es un milagro" pensó "¡la magia existe en este mundo!"

-¿Te encuentras bien?- el chico de cabello azul retrocedió un par de paso. La sonrisa de Kelled, para él se veía tétrica.

-Mejor que nunca. Ahora háblame un poco sobre esa prueba mágica.

-Lo hare si prometes no volver actuar como lo hiciste antes nunca más.

-Perdóname, me emocione demasiado. Te juro que no volverá a suceder, pero cuéntame todo lo que sepas de esa prueba y de la magia-


	8. Chapter 6: el contingente del imperio

**Capítulo 6: el contingente del imperio.**

-La prueba magia es el examen que se hace para determinar si una persona nació con las habilidades para aprender y utilizar la magia. Quienes utilizan la magia son conocidos como hechiceros. El examen lo aplica el imperio con la finalidad de encontrar jóvenes prodigios en las provincias, ciudades, o poblados que puedan integrarse en las filas del ejército. Para ello los prodigios son retirados de sus hogares y son enviados a una de las cuatro academias mágicas del imperio, donde deberán estudiar por seis años para convertirse en poderosos hechiceros.

-¿Cuánto cuesta hacer la prueba, o adonde tengo que ir para hacerlo?- pregunto Kelled, intrigado.

-La prueba no tiene ningún costo, es cortesía del imperio, y como lo dije antes, ellos mismo realizan la prueba en provincias, ciudades, o poblados.

-¿Pero cuando la hacen?

-No sabría responderte con sinceridad. Normalmente viene un contingente del imperio una o dos veces cada año. La última vez que vinieron fue en la primavera, quizás vengan pronto…- pensó un segundo y reaccionó. -¡Eso es…!

-¿Es que?- cuestiono Kelled, confundido.

-La razón porque ninguna de las hermanas nos acompañaron. Seguramente viene el imperio.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de ello?- le parecía extraño que la información fuera tan conveniente.

-Solo cuando viene el imperio las hermanas no salen del orfanato para comprar víveres, lo había olvidado- explico, con un rostro estupefacto

-¿Entonces el imperio vendrá?

-Probablemente…-asintió Leonard.

-Si es así, tengo que interceptarlos cuando lleguen. Enserio necesito hacer esa prueba.

-Tranquilízate, no hay necesidad de hacerlo. Cuando terminan de examinar a los niños del pueble, siempre van al orfanato y realizan una prueba para los huérfanos.

-¿De verdad?- Kelled, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Sí, de hecho, ellos prefieren cuando los prodigios no tiene padres así el imperio no debe darle una pensión a su familia cada mes y solo deben pagar diez monedas de oro al orfanato por cada niño.

-¡¿Diez monadas?! ¡¿Qué acaso nuestra vida vale tan poco para las hermanas?!- estaba indignado por la cruel verdad que envolvía al orfanato.

-Ellas lo ven de una manera diferente. Prefieren que el imperio nos lleva a que continuemos vi viviendo una vidas austera en el orfanato. Ser un prodigio para la magia es lo mejor que le puede suceder a un huérfano. El imperio se encarga de ti, te alimenta, te viste, te da techo y una educación, además cuando terminas tu educación te dan una poción privilegiada en el imperio; algo a lo que normalmente una persona no podría aspirar.

-¿Entonces ellas se compadecen de nosotros, y nos venden?- suspiro con tristeza.

-Siendo sincero, pienso que las hermanas preferiría que todos fuéramos prodigios y pudiéramos disfruta de un hogar cómodo que ellas nunca podrán proporcionarnos. No es tanto por el dinero; de ser así, hubiera sido más fácil y beneficios para ellas vendernos en un mercado de esclavos ¿No te parece?

-Aceptó que tienes un punto. Aun así ¿qué tanto crees que les importamos si son capaces de entregarnos con facilidad al imperio?

-Entiendo lo que dices; sin embargo, si se opusieran a que los niños del orfanato hicieran la prueba, o simplemente se negaran en entregar a los prodigios de hechiceros al imperio, dudo que el imperio se quede de brazos cruzados. En el peor de los casos tomarían completo control del lugar, acusarían a las hermanas de la orden de traición y las ejecutarían.

-¿Haría eso el imperio, solo por un puñado de niños?- le sorprendió el comentario ¿Qué tan valioso eran los hechiceros para llegar a esos extremos?

-Es más complejo de lo que parece. El imperio tiene una imagen de poder que infunde mido y obediencia en quienes habitan en su tierras. Motivo por el cual no pueden darse el lujo de soportar insubordinación por muy pequeña que sea. Una lección, o un castigo para una persona es un mensaje de la familia real para el resto: "Nadie desobedece al imperio".- resoplo con tono lúgubre.

-…- Kelled, trago saliva. La imagen que tenia del imperio era poco agradable. –Si es así, entonces creo que las hermanas no tienen opción ¿o sí?- en un principio había juzgado mal a las hermanas de la orden "madre alada", cuando escucho que vendían a los niños. Ahora que sabía cuál era la verdad, no podía evitarse sentir apenado por pensar por un segundo que ellas eran malas personas.

-Realmente nadie la tiene. Sin importar que no pertenezcas al ejército, mientras estén en tierra del imperio, eres propiedad de la familia real y del imperio.

De la nada se escuchó un fuerte estruendo a la lejanía, seguido por rechinido de una puerta oxidada. Si entender lo que sucedía, ambos desvió la mirada en la misma dirección donde se había producido los extraños sonidos, y fueron testigos del momento en el que las puertas de la ciudad se abrieron, dejando pasar a un carruaje blanco detallado con enchapado de oro, el cual era escoltado por caballeros de armaduras doradas. Alguien había llegado al pueblo ¿acaso era el impero? Se preguntó Kelled, observando el rosto de estupefacción del chico de cabello azul, y posando por segunda vez su mirada en el carruaje.

-¡Corre…!- exclamo Leonard.

-¿Que…?

-¡Recoge la canasta tenemos que regresar al orfanato ahora….!- tomo el resto de los víveres y comenzó a correr.

-He…- sin saber aun lo que estaba sucediendo, Kelleb obedeció al chico y levanto la canasta, para luego correr tras de él.

En un claro terroso justo el centro del pueblo el carruaje detuvo su avancé y los caballeros que fungían como escolta se colocaron a sus costado haciendo dos filas de cinco personas en cada lado; en total eran veinte los caballeros de armaduras doradas que protegían el carruaje y algunos de ellos cargaban consigo estandartes con escudos del imperio. No había ninguna duda, era un contingente imperial.

Atónitos por la escena, un grupo de aldeanos corrieron la voz rápidamente y en menos de cinco minutos consiguieron que el resto de los habitantes se reunieron en el lugar. De manera inmediata el jefe de la aldea hiso su aparición, calmando y organizando a la multitud en una distancia respetuosa del contingente imperial; aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta quién se encontraba en el carruaje, comprendía que era una persona con un puesto importante, o incluso de la realeza menor, de lo contrario el imperio nunca se habría tomado la molestia de enviar una escolta tan grande.

Sin ningún aviso la puerta del carruaje se abrió y de este surgió un valet con ropajes elegante, el cual extendió una alfombra larga a los pies del carruaje. Al terminar se puso de pie, mirando cuidadosamente a la multitud.

-Aldea "Cruz carbón"- dijo el valet, haciendo bocina con sus manos. – Presento la llegada de la segunda hija de la familia "Nithal", "Katalin Nithal", hechicera maestra de cuarto rango también conocida en el imperio con el título de la "Duquesa del fuego".- Luego de acabar su introducción, se colocó a un lado de la puerta del carruaje.

Segundos después una mujer salió del carruaje, ocasionando que todos los aldeanos presentes se arrodillaran y bajaran las miradas. Quienes lograron verla perfectamente antes de bajar la mirada estaba extasiados ¡Ella era hermosa! ¡No, Hermosa seria poco para expresar la exuberante belleza que ella despedía! Sus ojos eran verdes como esmeralda, su cabello castaño rojizo, y su piel era blanca con un ligero tono rosado similar al de los duraznos tiernos; tenía una altura 1.67, y sus mediadas eran 93-65-90. Utilizaba una túnica de hechicero de corte abierto color oscura, la cual cubría sus brazos, hombros y espalda; mientras el frente de su figura era ocupado por un vestido rojo, escotado y un con corte recto en el costado de su pierna derecha, dejando escapar una ligera imagen de su voluptuosa figura.

-¿Quién es el líder de esta aldea?- pregunto la mujer con tono fuerte y dominante; su apariencia era completamente diferente a su personalidad.

-Yo…- se encogió de hombros y levanto la cara un anciano entre la multitud. Al cruzar miradas con la mujer, desvió el rostro rápidamente avergonzado.

-Bien…- lanzo una mirada fría a su valet.

-…- el valet asintió, un caballero le entrego un pergamino y este camino hacia el anciano, deteniéndose frente él –Por órdenes del imperio- abrió el pergamino – todos los niños mayores a nueve años de edad deberán presentar la prueba mágica del imperio, para determinar cuáles son sus capacidades mágicas y si son aptos para la instrucción en la hechicería.

Los niños que logren pasar la prueba de o muestren resultados lo suficientemente satisfactorios, serán retirados de sus hogares y enviados a la ciudad principal del imperio. Posteriormente serán trasferidos a una de las cuatro academias mágicas del imperio.

Niño que haya presentado la prueba mágica en el pasado, y halla obtenidos los resultados de normal, o guerrero, tiene estrictamente prohibido realizar la prueba de nuevo.

Por cada prodigio de nivel mayor el imperio recompensara a las familias con quince placas de oro al mes, por cada prodigio de nivel medio con diez placas de oro y por cada prodigio con nivel bajo ser la cantidad de cinco placas de oro- cerro el pergamino.

-Levanten las cabezas- ordeno la mujer.

Todos los presentes obedecieron de manera natural, sin oponer resistencia a la orden.

-Las órdenes del imperio son absolutas. Traigan a todos los niños mayores a nueves años. La prueba será realizada de manera inmediata- observaba a los aldeanos con una expresión que denotaba repulsión; para una noble de su clase todos los que se encontraban frente a ella eran menos que basura. La única razón por la que había acudido a un lugar tan decadente y pobres como esa, era por órdenes del imperio. – Siéntanse bendecido plebeyos, porque yo, la grandiosa hechicera "Duquesa de fuego" como un representante del imperio y la academia magia "Quimera" será la examinadora de esta prueba- su tono era en extremo narcisista cuando hablaba de ella misma.

-Nos honra su presencia maestra hechicera, y como ha ordenado, inmediatamente traeremos a todos los niños mayores de nueve años frente a su presencia- dijo el jefe de la aldea, bajando nuevamente la mirada. De entre la multitud niños comenzaron a levantarse, y avanzaron hasta ponerse delante de todos; era cinco niños en total.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto la mujer con frialdad al ver solo cinco niños.

-Estos todos los niños que han cumplido diez años- indico el anciano, colándose de pie.

-¡Solo cinco niños!- sus ojos se abrieron, rechino los dientes con molestia y torció la boca furiosa "¡¿Por solo cinco estúpidos niños vine de tan lejos?, ¿Que acaso esto es una broma….?!" pensó hirviendo en rabia.

-Disculpe que su número sea tan pequeño, pero con la primera prueba mágica que se realizó durante la primavera la mayoría de los niños fueron examinado y rechazados; los pocos que aprobaron, fueron tomados por el imperio. Estos niños, son los únicos que no presentaron la prueba porque aún no tenían la edad necesaria.

-Krip…- clavo la mirada en su valet. -¿Por qué no fui informada de esto antes? De haber sabido que se había realizado una prueba en primavera, no habría venido a este lugar. Esto es solo una pérdida de tiempo. Dudo que consigamos un buen prospecto de entre esos cinco.

-Perdone mi señora, pero tampoco sabía de esto. El informe que envió el imperio, no decía nada. Sin embargo no todo está perdido; al parecer en este lugar hay un orfanato ¿quizás en ese lugar encontremos más niños que no hayan hecho la prueba antes?

-De ser así porque no están aquí, debieron haber venido cuando escucharon que llegamos al pueblo- se indignó.

-Es por los protocolos del imperio. Siempre se realiza una prueba para los niños perteneciente a las familias del poblado y otra para los huérfanos.

-Si es así, términos rápidamente con ellos y dirijámonos a ese orfanato. Entre más rápido acabemos con este trabajo, más rápido podremos largarnos de esta pocilga.


	9. Chapter 7: La prueba

**Capítulo 7: La prueba**

En el interior del orfanato todas las hermanas de la orden "madre alada", se encontraban conmocionadas por la llegada del imperio a la aldea "cruz carbón"; extrañamente ninguna de ellas parecía del todo sorprendidas por el acontecimiento.

En la cocina Kelled y Leonard, entregaron todos les víveres que habían comprado, para luego dirigirse a los dormitorios. Mientras caminaban a los dormitorios, Kelled no pudo evitar dar un vistazo a los alrededores y observar intrigado los preparativo que realizaban las hermanas para darle la bienvenida a los emisarios del imperio. Todo el lugar estaba completamente reluciente, no había ni manche de polvo que hubiera sobrevivido a la exhaustiva limpieza; los niños habían sido bañados y vestidos con ropas ligeramente mejores a las que usaban habitualmente; y además las hermanas vestían hábitos muchos más blancos y brillantes.

-¡Ustedes…!- grito una de las hermanas al ver al par de niño dirigiéndose a los dormitorios.

-Díganos hermana- respondieron al unísono.

-Vengan aquí…- tomo a ambos niños, y los llevo al cuarto de baño, para luego desvestirlos.

-¡¿Qué está haciendo?!- Grito Kelled, sonrojado y sujetando con fuerza sus pantalones, intentando que no le arrebataran la única prenda que protegía su decencia.

-¡No hay tiempo…!- expresó apurada, arranco los pantalones del niño y dejando caer sobre su cabeza el agua de una cubeta de madera.

Con vigor la mujer paso una barra de jabón sobre el cuerpo de ambos niños. A Kelleb, se le caí la cara de vergüenza mientras la mujer lavaba sus partes. Por otro lado a Leonard, intentaba no pensar mucho en ello, aunque también se sentía incómodo. Después de que la mujer terminara de bañarlos, uso una toalla para secar los cuerpos de ambos y les dio ropas nuevas; esas ropas tendrían que usarlas hasta que el imperio se fuera, cuando todo terminara debían devolverlas.

-Apresúrense y diríjanse al frente del orfanato, ahí recibiremos todos a los emisarios del imperio- dijo la hermana abandonado la habitación.

-Dios…- Suspiro Kell. - ¿Realmente esto era necesario?- peino su cabello.

-La imagen lo es todo, y más cuando hablamos del imperio- respondió Leonard.

-Háblame más de la prueba ¿quieres…?

-¿Qué quieres saber?- su habitual chaleco había sido sustituido por un saco.

-¿Qué tipo de prueba es? ¿Cómo se determinar si una persona tiene el potencial para ser unos hechiceros?

-Ha…- pauso un momento pensando.- De hecho la prueba no es algo de otro mundo, lo único que hara el imperio será examinar nuestras capacidades mágicas con una esfera de cristal "destino".

-¿Qué es una esfera de cristal "destino"?

-El aparato que usaran para examinarnos jejeje…- rio tallándose la nariz. Su respuesta no le servía a Kelled, en los más mínimos.

-Um…-Kelled frunció el ceño con molestia, y le lanzó una mirada asesino a niño de cabello azul.

-No me veas así, solo era una broma…-levanto las manos para protegerse, retrocediendo un par de pasos. – Bien, respondiendo a tu pregunto, una esfera de cristal destino, es una herramienta usada por magos y hechicero para obtener una imagen visible de la fuerza mágica en su interior. Se usa para medir la cándida de energía mágicas, junto con su atributo dominante.

-¿Sabes cómo funciona?

-Más o menos, me hice una idea cuando hicieron la prueba durante la primavera pasada.

-Explícamelo por favor.

-Por lo que recuerdo de la prueba, se coloca la mano sobre el cristal, concentras toda tu energía en la palma de tu mano y el cristal creara una imagen en su interior, esta imagen será tu resultado. En total hay tres resultados que se esperan en la prueba.

El primero es que no halla reacción alguna, o que no se proyecte nada, en este caso significa que la persona que realiza la prueba no tiene, ni nunca tendrá ninguna habilidad natural o talento para la magia.

El segundo resultado es la llama, también conocido como el símbolo del guerrero, para quien realiza la prueba simboliza la capacidad para usar magia física y de refuerzo corporal. Lo más que pueden esperar estas personas es convertirse en guerreros, o soldados del ejército.

Por ultimo esta la llama relampagueante, el símbolo del hechicero; para aquellos afortunados que obtienes este resultado significa que tienen no solo la capacidad de usar magia física, si no para proyectar la energía mágica controlándola a través de hechizos y conjuros.

-Ya veo…- Kelled se sujetó la barbilla. En "Eritia" los Architec's también eran sometidos a un prueba similar; está eran realizad por un Architec de alto rango, el cual utilizando únicamente sus habilidades para la detección de mana, colocaba su mano sobre el aspirante y determinar si su alma albergaba energía mágica. En ese examen solo había dos resultados, humanos o Architec,s. -¿A qué te referías cuando dijiste atributos?

-Las llamas que se proyectan en el interior la esfera de cristal destino varían su color dependiendo la persona, y ese color representa el atributo. Este atributo indica con que magia tendrá mayor afinidad.

Rojo = fuego

Azul = Agua

Café = Tierra

Verde = Aire.

Cian = luz

Purpura oscuro = oscuridad.

Obviamente podrán aprender hechizo de cualquier otra magia elemental, pero los de su atributo dominantes serán mucho más fluidos, naturales y fuerte.

-¿Solo son seis?- le parecía que los atributos eran una limitante demasiado excesiva para la magia. Con un atributo las personas se concentraría en aprender hechizos relacionados dicho atributo, y a la larga descuidarían magias elementales de otro tipo.

-Son siete en realidad. He escuchado que existe un último color, pero es casi imposible obtenerlo.

-¿De qué color se trata?

-Blanco y representa el relámpago, sin embargo es el más raro de entre todos los atributos, sin mencionar que es el difícil de ver. Se dice que quienes poseen la llama blanca tienen una mayor afinidad para aprender y usar hechizos de cualquier atributo.

-¿Por qué no lo mencionaste cuando mencionaste los otros atributos?

-Como lo dije antes, no es un color que se vea a menudo, tampoco son úsales los magos de atributo relámpago; incluso creo que en el imperio solo hay dos o tres de ellos.

-Um..

-¿Quieres saber algo más?

-No, creo que es todo por el momento- negó kell. – será mejor que vallamos al frente ahora.

-Si.

Sin más que decir, ambos niños avanzaron con velocidad dirigiéndose al frente del orfanato. En el lugar ya se encontraban el resto de los huérfanos y la mayoría de las hermanas. Las únicas persona que aún no estaban presentes, eran la madre superiora de la orden, y un par de hermanas que se encargaban de asistirla por su avanzada edad; tal parece que aparecería dentro de unos minutos.

-Niños por favor, en orden hagan ocho filas de manera ordenada - explico una de las hermanas, acomodando a los niños lo mejor que podía. - Quienes no hayan hecho la prueba en la primavera pasada colóquense en el frente da cada fila. Recuerden si hicieron la prueba en el pasado y no obtuvieron resultados satisfactorios para el imperio, eviten volver a participar, el resultado no cambiara por mucho que lo intente. –Esas ultimas palabra, provocaron que mucho niños bajaran la mirada con tristeza.

Como una señal, el sonido de las ruedas de un carruaje acercándose alertaron a las hermana y todos los niños tomaron su lugar, incluso Kelled y Leonard; no obstante ambos quedaron separados; mientras que Kelled, quedo a la cabeza de la tercera fila, Leonard fue enviado al medio de la octava fila.

Poco a poco el claro sonido de pisadas de caballo, y ruedas del carruaje amainaron su intensidad, mientras la contingentes del imperio se hacía cada vez más visible hasta detener justo frente al orfanato. Como una muestra de respeto, todos se arrodillaron y bajaron la cabeza, obligando a Kelled, a imitar esa acción; e hiso una nota mental sobra la etiqueta que se debía tener con representantes del imperio. Deseaba levantar la mirada, pero dadas las circunstancias comprendía que no podía hacerlo.

El carruaje frente a ellos era blanco y estaba detalladamente cubierto por molduras de enchapado de oro brillante. "Impresionante" seria la expresión que cualquier persona dirá al ver una carrosa tan lujosa, y "ostentoso" cuando se miraba con detenimiento el fino detalle del enchapado; en contrastes, en el caso de Kelled, quien partencia a un mundo completamente diferente y había apreciado el vehículo antes de colocarse de rodillas, le era redundante la sorpresa por pequeñeces.

Para el ese vehículo era demasiado primitivo para levantar su interés, y tampoco se sentía atraído por el enchapado, después de todo la alquimia de su mundo había llegado a un nivel tan avanzado que podían convertir cualquiera material en oro, lo que al final de algún modo logro que se depreciara su valor en un 99%; aunque si tomaba en cuenta las diferencia entre ambos mundos, quizás no era normal ver carrosas cubiertas con oro, ese fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de sentirse incomodo por mantener la cabeza abajo por mucho tiempo.

Sin ninguno de los presentes con la cabeza abajo supiera lo que sucedía, la puerta del carruaje se abrió y un valet descendió al suelo. Se trataba de un hombre entre los cuarenta y cincuenta; su compleción delgada; tenia cabello gris y una barba corta limpia además de bien arreglado; en su rostro una expresión seria y digna saltaba rápidamente a la luz; como último detalle bestia ropas parecidas a las un mayordomo aunque su saco desentonaba un poco con el estilo que Kelled conocía.

Sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, el hombre extendió una alfombra larga a los piel del carruaje y luego avanzado hasta colocarse frente de la multitud.

-Orfanato "madre alada" de la aldea "cruz carbón"- expreso el valet haciendo bocina con las manos - Presento la llegada de la segundad hija de la familia "Nithal", "Katalin Nithal", hechicera maestra de cuarto rango también conocida en el imperio con el título de la "Duquesa del fuego".- terminando su introducción, se colocó a un lado de la puerta del carruaje.

Una hermosa mujer surgió del carruaje, vistiendo una túnica oscura y un vestido rojo; al parecer, la intención de esa ropa era llamara la atención, aunque francamente desentonaba demasiado con el lugar.

-Levanten la cabeza…- con la orden todos obedecieron. Instantemente, algunos niños sintieron sus corazones arrebatados al mirar tan imponente mujer y posar por segundo su mirada en el escote que saltaba rápidamente a la vista como un poderosa arma de amor que apuñalo en lo más profundo de su ser.

-Um…- Kelled, miro a la mujer con desdén. El jamás había sido bueno tratando con el sexo opuesto, por lo que no reaccionó como el resto de los niños quienes con mejillas ligeramente rojas no perdí de vista los movimientos de la mujer. "Era de esperarse", se dijo a si mismo mirando el escote provocativo de la mujer; a pesar de todo no podía ocultar que en su cuerpo existía una ligera sensación de atracción y lívido, pero no era la suficiente fuerte para sentirse completamente atrapado o controlarlo por sus emociones. Como un maestro de la magia experimentado, su mente tenía una poderosa resistencia mental a toda clase de estímulos, por lo que facialmente podía reprimir sus instintos, sentimientos e impulsos de manera rápida como una contramedida a distracciones que pudieran nublar su juicio.

-¿Dónde está el encargado de este orfanato?- pregunto la hechicera, dando un lento vistazo a las hermanas.

-La madre superiora vendrá en un momento- respondió una de las monjas más jóvenes, inclinando la cabeza. –Ella me encargo que pidiera de antemano una completa disculpa por su retraso, pero debido a su avanzada edad es difícil para ella alistarse correctamente para esta clase de eventualidades. En un momento vendrá a recibirla, por favor esperen un momento. –mantuvo la cabeza abajo.

-Um…- la mujer mantuvo una mirada fría sobre la monja frente a ella, y apretó los puños con molestia. –Bien, si es así esperaremos ¡Sin embargo esa no es excusa! Si la madre superior es vieja debería jubilarse, no es posible que me haga esperar solo por su previo bienestar ¡¿Qué acaso no sabe quién soy?!- resoplo con amargura.

-No diga esa, la hermana superiora es el sostén de la orden, si ella se jubilara dudo mucho que podamos continuar- tras de ellas varias hermanas aparecieron, colocaron silla y mesas cerca de la mujer. –Por favor tome asiento, preparemos un poco de te mientras espera.

-Me sentare, pero él te será innecesario, dudo que puedan preparar algo decente…- Miro a su valet. – Krip, prepara algo de té para mí.

-Si mi señora- asintió el valet.

-Y tú…- lanzo una mirada maliciosa a la monja frente a ella. –Si la hermana superiora no llega entes de que él te esté listo, entonces alguno de ustedes pagara las consecuencias ¿comprendes?

Todas las hermanas palidecieron por el comentario.

–Comprendo, ella vendrá en un momento…- dijo la joven monja retirándose.

"Valla con que esa es una hechizara" Kelled contemplo a la mujer. Con sola la primer impresión que tenia de ella, sabía que era arrogante y narcisista; la palabra "zorra" también poso por su mente en respuesta al vestido tan llamativo que ella usaba, aunque no quiso encasillarla en ese pensamiento al menos hasta saber que tan grande era el choque cultural entre su mundo, hasta donde sabia ese vestido podía ser bastante normal para todos, o mejor dicho normal para la nobleza si tomaba en cuenta el título de la segunda hija de la familia "Nithal" además del carruaje y los soldados.

Por otro lado Kelled, se dio cuenta sabía muy poco sobre la madre superiora, aunque ella era la líder de la orden, por lo regula no solía dejar sus aposentos y tampoco aparecía en el comedor a la hora de la cena ¿Qué clase de persona era la madre superiora?

Como un augurio para la respuesta del chico, las puertas del orfanato se abrieron y la madre superiora apareció, acompañada por una hermana a cada lado. La madre era una mujer bastante mayor, tal vez su edad rondaba entre los 70 y 80, especulo Kelled, al mirar el rostro tranquilo de la anciana monja cubierto por arrugas; vestía una habito blanco como el de toda, no obstante en el centro de su pecho esta bordado una estrella de color rojo; cabe aclara que aunque el habito no dejaba ver su cabello, el supuso que debía ser platinado acorde de su avanzada edad; como último detalle, ella utilizaba un bastón para apoyarse y estaba ligeramente encobrada, por lo que era difícil estimar su altura desde la poción en la que él se encontraba.

Quienes acompañaban a la madre superiora era la hermana "Minerva" una mujer que parecía haber llegado a los 40; realmente de la hermana minerva no había mucho que decir, sus rasgo no eran demasiado particulares, lo único que la hacía resultar del resto eran unas gafas de acero oscuro y una carácter seria. La otra acompañante era la hermana "Sofí" la monja que había cuidado de el durante los dos que estuvo inconsciente.

-Perdone la tardanza…- dijo la madre superiora colocándose frente a la mujer. Las hermanas "Minerva" y "Sofí" se mantuvieron a los costados tras de ella sin hablar. –Aunque supimos temprano que llegarían a la aldea este día, no tuve el tiempo suficiente para arreglarme y recibirla como era debido, le pido una disculpa.

-¿Sabían que llegaríamos? Eso es imposible, nadie en el pueblo lo sabía- soltó estupefacta. - ¿Acaso llego un mensaje sobre nuestra llegada del cual no estoy enterada?- la mujer se alteró por el comentario.

-No es nada de eso…- sonrió la anciana ante la sorpresa de la hechicera.

-Mi señora- el valet se colocó al costado derecho de la mujer y susurro a su oído. –Me parece que en el informe que leímos había algo sobre este asunto; al parecer la madre superiora de esta orden nació con el don de "clarividencia".

-¡¿Usted domina la clarividencia?!- miro a la anciana sorprendía - ¿Acaso usted tiene capacidades para la magia?

-No, es así mi señora- respondió de manera respetuosa. – Es cierto que nací con el don de la clarividencia, pero no es una capacidad puedo controlarlo y tampoco soy apta para usar la magia. La razón por lo que supe que llegarían este día, fue a través de un sueño profético que tuve anoche, gracias a eso pudimos prepara todo para su llegada, bueno casi todo, como dije antes me disculpo por no poder recibirla.

-¿Entonces no puede usar la clarividencia?- suspiro decepcionada.

-No como tal, sin embargo con solo tocar la mano soy capaz de ver el futuro de las personas que si estas tendrá importancia en la historia futura.

-¿Es así…?- dudo un momento, parecía que tenía algo entre manos. La habilidad de la madre superiora había llamado demasiado su interés –Está bien, puedo disculpar su falta de respeto por no recibirme como era debido, si usa su poder y mira mi futuro.

-Lo sé- sonrió la anciana. Todo iba acorde a sus sueños. –Deme su mano…

-Bien…-extendió su mano.

-¿Algo en especial que quiera saber? Es como una referencia para detenerme en ese punto.

-Por el momento me interesa saber si me darán el puesto que espero después de completar la tare que se me fue asignada en esta aldea.

-Ya veo…- sujeto la mano de la mujer por unos segundos y luego la soltó. –Si en efecto lo tendrá.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Así de rápido?!- reacción la hechicera.

-Sí, debido a que no era un destino tan distante fue fácil de ver. Ha.., y una cosa más- añadió.

-¿Que sucede?

-Está embarazada

-¿Qué…..?- los ojos de la mujer casi se salen de su cuencas por la noticia.

Al igual que la mujer, todos abrieron los ojos de la impresión, sobre todo el valet quien no sabía si reír o llorar por la noticia. Él había cuidado por demasiado tiempo a su señora, es más él le había cambiado los pañales cuando apenas era apenas una bebe, y no podía creer que pronto ella tendría un niño. Aun así él no era la persona más sorprendía, Kelled era quien estaba completamente absorto no por el embarazo de la mujer si no por la habilidad de la madre superiora.

-Eso es imposible…- replico la mujer sonroja. Esa era la última noticia que esperaba escuchar la segunda hija de la familia "Nithal" cuando pensó usar la clarividencia de la madre superiora para saber si obtendría su asenso que tanto anhelaba.

-En ocho meses nacerá un niño saludable, de cabellera rojiza, eso fue lo que vi, y dos meses después vi eses asenso que espera.

-No, no y no…- "Katalin Nithal" nunca se había casado y no tenían ningún pretendiente por lo que tenía que negar a toda costas las palabras de la anciana, de lo contrario el nombre de su familia se vería manchado. –Maldita anciana mentirosa…

-Julius, es el nombre del padre….- la anciana miro a la mujer a los ojos.

-…- como un detonante ese nombre hiso recordar a la mujer que un mes atrás se había seducido a un mago prestigioso de la corte con la finalidad de asegurar su cargo y conseguir su ascenso a una posición mucha más privilegiada en el imperio.

-¿Sucede algo maestra?- la anciana lanzo una mirada condescendiente a la hechicera.

-El niño será saludable…- bajo la mirada furiosa, no podía negar que la anciana tenía un punto, e información con las que se podría corroborar un embarazo, así que lo único que le quedaba era abrazar la idea del futuro que ella misma había construido con sus acciones.

-Bastante, y no hablemos de capacidades mágicas, por lo que alcance a ver posiblemente la familia "Nithal" vera a la luz un gran prodigio para la hechicería en poco tiempo.

Como un rayo de esperanza, esa palabras hicieron que el alma de le hechicera le regresara al cuerpo. -¡¿Habla enserio?!- pensó que la anciana solo lo había soltado esas palabras con ánimos de consolarla.

-Jovencita…- hablo con más confianza. –Yo nunca me he equivocado- sonrió.

-Si es así- tocio ligeramente- entonces no quedan más asuntos. Llevaremos a cabo la prueba y luego nos iremos…-tocio dejando el tema de lado.


	10. Chapter 8: Rechazado

**Capítulo 8: Rechazado**

Poco a poco el ambiente volvió a su estado de seriedad inicial, conforme la hechicera del imperio retiraba su mirada de la anciana, digiriendo, y aceptando con renuencia la noticia sobre su embarazo. Como un mimbro de la nobleza, un hijo fuera del matrimonio era considerado algo inaceptable entre las altas familiar del imperio, y se convertiría en una mancha imborrable que dañaría la reputación de su propia familia; sin embargo la revelación sobre el brillante talento de aquel prodigio que daría a luz su vientre la lleno de entera satisfacción, y esperanza ¿Cómo podría sentir vergüenza después de eso? Se preguntó, manteniendo la mirada en alto. No obstante una parte de ella era consciente de que sus acciones tendrían un castigo.

Sin más que decir sobre el tema la mujer dejo escapar un largo suspiro, revelando el conflicto y la preocupación interna que se cernía sobre su cabeza.

-Instalen el cristal destino ahora…- dijo la mujer con voz fría, sin siquiera mirar la cara de los hombres a los que había señalado. Lo mejor para ella era no pensar por el momento el asunto, y terminar cuanto antes con su misión, más tarde podría pensar con claridad las cosas.

Finalmente los asuntos triviales de presentación habían concluido, pensaron algunas de las hermanas más jóvenes, dejando escapar ligeros suspiros de tranquilidad, mientras observaban atentamente como un grupo ocho caballeros rompieron filas, avanzando hacia el carruaje, cada uno con portaba un rostro serios, duros y dignos, tal como se esperaría de las fuerzas imperiales; además ellos eran hombres, consagrados a su trabajo, y que ofrecerían su vida por el imperio si fuera necesario.

-Prepare a los niños…- la mujer retomo sus postura inicial, clavando su mirada en la anciana.

-Si…- la madre superiora asintió.

Las hermanas Minerva y Sofí, asintieron de igual manera, para luego darse la vuelta y avanzar hasta colocarse frente al resto de las hermanas.

-Niños manténganse ordenados- la hermana minerva mantuvo su mirada sobre los niños. –Aquellos quien en hayan participado en la prueba de aptitud magia durante la primavera colóquense en la parte trasera del grupo, y quienes aún no la han hecho colóquense al frente; esto incluye a los recién llegados, o a quienes apenas cumplieron diez años.

Los niños siguieron la instrucción de la hermana al pie de la letra. Solo nueve fueron los infantes que se mantuvieron al frente, incluyendo a Kelled; el resto pasó a la parte trasera del grupo, custodiados por las hermanas de la orden.

A un par de metros de los niños, un extraño objeto fue colocado El artefacto era un pedestal, el cual tenía incrustado en su superficie un enorme cristal trasparente; ese cristal era el "cristal destino" del cual tanto había hablado Leonard, minutos antes, y era el elemento que serviría para examinar a cada niño para determinar sus capacidades mágicas.

-Bien que pase el primer niño…- dijo el ballet con vos fuerte, sujetando con su mano izquierda una tabla para anotar donde descansaba una hoja de papel, y en la otra mantenía una pluma blanca, con la punta teñida con el tono negro característicos de la tinta de hierro.

Intuitivamente una de las monjas, empujo a uno de los niños, obligándolo a dar un paso al frente y luego a avanzar por sí mismo.

-Valla tenemos un voluntario, me agrada esa iniciativa- el ballet parecía no desear intimidar al niños, si no alentarlo a participar el examen. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Todos me llaman Criselt

–Pues bien Criselt- escribió el nombre en la hoja de papel -, si no conoces las reglas del examen. Lo único que debes hacer es colocar tu mano derecha sobre el cristal, concentrarte e intentar liberar tu energía sobre él. Tiene un minuto para hacerlo, si después de ese minuto no hay resultado alguno deberás regresar a tu lugar ¿entiendes?

-Si señor- asintió el niño.

-Entonces puedes comenzar.

Con pierna temblorosa, el chico avanzó nervioso, se colocó frente al pedestal, trago saliva lleno de preocupaciones, y luego si pensarlo mucho, coloco su palma derecha en el cristal, concentrándose. Lentamente su rostro se deformo con molestia por el esfuerzo; la expresión que tenía podía comprarse con la de una persona intentando levantar a duras penas un objeto muy pesado.

No paso ni medio minuto, cuando de la nada el cristal se ilumino. La imagen en su interior era la de una llama del tamaño de un meñique y su color era café.

-Guerrero de nivel 2, atributo tierra- señalo el ballet, observando con detenimiento el cristal y escribiendo el resultado en la hoja de papel, junto al nombre del niño.- Es una lástima, parecías prometedor, regreses a tu lugar.- hiso bocina con su mano- ¡Siguiente…!

Antes de que alguna de las hermanas empujara a otro niño para participar, una niña avanzó sin temor y se colocó frente al pedestal.

-¿Nombre?- pregunto el hombre.

-Meria…- respondió.

-Bien coloca tu mano en el cristal

-Si- obedeció, cerró los ojos y se concentró. No obstante, a diferencia del anterior niño, el resultado de ella fue inmediato. Esta vez la imagen que se proyectó en el cristal era el de una llama relampagueante color esmeralda.

-Mago de nivel 12, atributo viento- dijo el hombre analizando el resultado en cristal.

-¡Mago de nivel 12! Valla parece que el haber venido a este lugar no fue una completa perdía de tiempo- señalo la hechicera con una ligera sonrisa. – Normalmente los prodigios en poblados tan pequeños como este suelen tener como máximo nivel 5 o 6, pero uno de nivel 12, ese resultado solo se ve en las grandes capitales. Tal parece que encontramos a un talento prometedor.

-Así es mi señora…- El hombre posos su mirada en la niña. –Meria, prepara tu equipaje cuanto antes vendrás con nosotros a la capital del imperio.

-Sí, señor- hiso una reverencia, y se alejó. Segundo después, fue tomada de la mano por una monja quien la ayudaría a preparar sus cosas para el viaje, mientras el resto de los niños terminaba el examen.

-Continuemos ¿ahora quién será el siguiente?

-Seré yo…-respondió otro niño, dando un paso al frente. En su rostro podía verse una inmensa confianza, como si de antemano supiera cual iba a ser el resultado de su prueba ¡era imposible que no aprobara!

-Jovencito, dime ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Gint, ese es mi nombre. No lo malgaste.

-Ese idiota…- Kelled, escuchó los ligeros murmullos de algunos huérfanos tras de él.

-Espero que no pierdas esa confianza demasiado rápido…- al hombre no le agradaba para nada la actitud de aquel infante. –Pon tu mano en el cristal y terminemos con esto.

-Bien, es hora que vean mi talento…- el niño coloco su mano en el cristal, cerró los ojos y se concentró; sin embargo en comparación de los anteriores niño, no hubo ningún resultado. -¡¿Qué…?!- Gint, abrió los ojos de par en par, y furioso se concretó con aun más fuerza, distorsionando su rostro horriblemente por el esfuerzo, pero al final el resultado fue el mismo.

-Rechazado, no tienes habilidades ni como mago y tampoco como guerrero.

-¡Esto no puede ser posible!- replico el niño.

-No me hagas perder más el tiempo, regresa a tu lugar, solo estas logrando ponerte en vergüenza.

Sin poder responder al comentario, el niño bajo la mirada, cerró el puño con impotencia y regreso a su lugar con los ojos llorosos.

-Pobre Gint, eso le pasa por creído- se escuchó un murmullo entre los niños.

-Era de esperarse… – un segundo murmullo respondió al primero.

-Nunca debió haber participado, jamás ha hecho nada bien ¿Qué esperaba que ocurriera un milagro? Lo peor es que ni siquiera tiene actitudes como guerrero. A lo mucho con sus cualidades puede aspirar a panadero o granjero, que gran perdedor.

Escuchando aquella palabra, el pequeño Gint se sintió atormento y lloro deprimido, sufriendo amárgame la naturaleza del destino que le había tocado vivir.

-¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta…?- rechino los dientes, furioso consigo mismo. Desde muy pequeño Gint, se había propuesto que se convertiría en un mago poderos, y se jactaba que algún día alguien reconocería su talento oculto; james espero que la primer oportunidad de demostrar sus habilidad, obtendría un resultado tan devastador. Ahora era decimado tarde para cambiar sus palabras, todos habían visto lo que había sucedido y era imposible que no recordaran la numerosas veces en las que él se señaló a sí mismo como especial, o superior. De ahora en adelante seria el hazmerreír de todo mundo.

Uno a uno los niños fueron pasando, solo dos magos más aparecieron entre los niños, antes de que Kelled, tuviera la oportunidad de presentar la prueba; uno de ellos, fue un mago de nivel 5 atributo agua, y el otro de nivel 4 atributo luz; del resto, en su mayoría fueron guerreros; y el único sin aptitudes resulto Gint.

-Siguiente…

Kelled, dio un paso adelante, y camino al pedestal.

-¿Nombre?

-Kelled

-¿Kelled…?

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Nada, solo que es la primea ves que escuchó ese nombre…- aclaro el hombre.

-Um…-Kelled, miro a la hechicera. –Antes de hacer la prueba, tengo una petición.

-¿De qué hablas niño? Tú no estás aquí para hacer peticiones- soltó el hombre desconcertado.

-Por favor al menos escúchenme…- replico Kelled.

-¿De qué se trata?- pregunto la mujer interesada en aquel infante, la expresión seria y tranquila en su mirada no aparentaba ser la de un niño.

-Si es posible, me gustaría ver algo de magia antes de realizar la prueba.

-¿Porque?- lanzo otra pregunta la hechicera.

-Quizás esta sea la única oportunidad en la que pueda verla, así que no me gustaría desperdiciarla

-Niño ¿Cómo te atreves a responderle de esa manera a mi señora?- el hombre cerró el puño con fuerza, y sus ojos se cubrieron con el fuego de la ira -¡¿Acaso crees que estamos aquí para tu entretenimiento?!

-Está bien…- acepto la hechicera, ignorando el arrebato de ira de su sirviente.

-¡Mi señora! ¿No puede estar hablando enserio?

-Claro que si, además no veo que tiene de malo mostrarles a estos campesinos una demostración de los poderosos que son los hechiceros del imperio…- Mantuvo su mirada sobre Kell.

-Um…- el hombre no dijo más, su ama ya había tomado una decisión.

-Escucha niño, no quiero que pierdas ningún detalle del hechizó que voy a realizar.

-No lo are…-Kelled, se mantuvo tranquilo.

-Bien…- sonrió la mujer con ligera coquetería y orgullos. Iba hacer una ligera demostración de poder que dejaría estupefacto a aquellos niños, y dejara su rostro grabado en las mentes de todos los presentes.

Lentamente la mujer se dio la vuelta hacia un espacio vacío, tomo del interior de su túnica una varita lisa; de madera rojiza; ornamentada en su punta con un cristal dorado; y la balanceo pronunciando un hechizo.

-Del fuego a la llama, de la llama a la ceniza. Quema los cielos, y resplandece en la oscuridad- la punta de la varita se ilumino – ¡"Salamander"!- soltó sus últimas palabras con fuerza, y un torrente de llamas surgió de la punta de la varita, creando un gigantesco pilas, el cual tomo inmediatamente la forma de una serpiente.

-Woao….- gritaron niños impresionados ante la escena; no obstante aquel pequeños niño que había pedido la demostración, ni siquiera se inmuto por la escena, solo mantuvo un rostro frio y serio como si aquel hechizo fuera poca cosa; provocando cierto desconcierto y molestia en el rostro de la hechicera, quien no podía creer que aquel sucio niño le faltará al respeto de esa manera ¡¿Quién rayos se creía?! ¿O acaso ella le estaba dando mucho crédito? ¿Tal vez se estaba equivocando, y el niño estaba tan sorprendido que no podía reaccionar?

-¿Qué te pareció eso?- pregunto la mujer de calleo rojizo.

-Simple en realidad- respondió sin pensarlo.

-¡¿Qué dijiste maldito mocos?!- en un segundo el temperamento de la mujer cambio de una suave brisa, a la erupción de un volcán.

-Discúlpeme…- bajo la cabeza. –Pero no miento, ese debió ser un hechizo básico ¿si no me equivoco?

Bajando difícilmente el puño, e intentando recuperar la comportara, aquella mujer asintió.

-En efecto fue algo básico- en su mente quería hacer pedazos a aquel niño que se encontraba frente a ello; pero sus palabras tenían la suficiente razón, como para tragarse su orgullo algunos segundo, e intentar averiguar cómo descubrió que su hechizo era de un nivel básico.

-Lo supuse…- continuo kell.

-¿Como?

-El hechizo era de dos lianas, el fuego no se sentía tan caliente, y sin mencionar que podías manipularlo sin que perdiera su forma; en este caso, si el hechizo hubiera sido en extremo complejo, o tal vez ni eso, si ese hechizo hubiera sido algo de un nivel que se pueda considerar medio, habrías necesitado una gran cantidad de esfuerzo mental y energía para manipular su forma de esa manera; en cambio al ser un hechizo tan básico el desgaste mental es mucho menor, por lo que puede manipular la forma a su antojo sin derramar una gota de sudor. Esa debe ser la razón principal por la cual el hechizo se veía tan fluido.

-¡Valla!- soltó la hechicera con asombro. –Debo darte un punto, no es tan fácil que una persona común se dé cuenta de la calidad de un hechizo con solo una mirada, y más con hechizos cuya apariencia genera una imagen de complejidad.

-Aún no he terminado…- aclaro el chico, dejando estupefacto a más de uno.

-¿He…?

-Esa fue sola la parte de la ejecución. Realimente me di cuenta que era un hechizo básico, cuando levanto la varita.

-¿La varita? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Así es, me di cuenta de que uso una cantidad mínima de energía en el hechizo y que el cristal de alguna manera amplifico las llamas. Realmente el hechizó no debe generar demasiado fuego, si necesita amplificar las llamas de esa manera.

-jajajaj…- la mujer rio descontroladamente. -¡Genio!- grito, anonada y sorprendía por la explicación que aquel chico había dado sobre el hechizo que ella había demostrado ¡Él había acertado en todo, de principio a fin! No había cometido ni un solo error.

Si entender nada, las hermanas se vieron las unas a las otras con preocupación.

-Valla niño, tal parecer que tu conocimiento mágico supera con creces al de cualquier niño en esta ciudad, y si tu prueba de aptitud mágica es lo suficientemente buena tal vez pueda encargarme de que recibas la educación correcta. – aunque en un principio las palabras de aquella mujer parecían muy nobles, tenían interés oculto tras su propuesta. Realimente si aquel niño era un verdadero prodigio, los beneficios de criarlos, educarlos y entregarlo al imperio podrían mejorar su posición social junto con la de su familia en la monarquía imperial.

-Muchas gracias…-sonrió kell, asintiendo a la propuesta. En su mente, sabía que tenía a aquella mujer en la bolsa.

-Anda ya, ve al cristal, y veamos cuál es tu nivel- indico la mujer con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacían.

-Si….

Kelled, avanzo hasta colocarse frente al pedestal, levanto su mano y la coloco sobre el cristal, dejando su mente en blanco, concentrado su energía en la palma de su mano

"Esta es mi oportunidad. Si quiere la mínima posibilidad de recuperar mi poder y regresar a casa, necesito unirme a las filas del imperio. No tengo otra opción ¡necesito ir a esa escuela de magia!" pensó el viejo hechicero, atrapado en el cuerpo de aquel niño.

Uno a uno los segundos pasaron, pero por más que kelled se concentraba el cristal nunca dio respuesta y de la nada una voz provoco que su alma abandera su cuerpo hundiéndose en un profunda desesperación

-Rechazado, no tienes habilidades ni como mago y tampoco como guerrero.

-¡¿Que?!- grito el niño aterrado, abriendo los ojos de golpe, solo para descubrir con sus propios ojos la realidad. Él no tenía habilidades mágicas, él era un simple humano.


	11. Chapter 9: Descartado, y repudiado la i

**Capítulo 9: Descartado, y repudiado; la ira de la nobleza.**

Desesperación, desesperación era la única palabra que podía describir aquel sentimiento de vacío que estrangulaba la garganta de Kelled, mientras perdía el aliente, y caía de rodillas al suelo con una expresión atónita que denotaba en extrema confusión ¡Esto es tiene que ser imposible! Se decía a si mismo mientras su mente se hundía lenta y profundamente en la oscuridad de la desesperación, al comprender lo que significaba el resultado que había aparecido en el cristal destino. Él no era apto para ser magos, y mucho menos un guerrero; la simplemente no tenía capacidades de ningún tipo para la magia; él era un simple ser humano.

-Solo resultaste ser basura…- Soltó duras palabras la duquesa de fuego, apretando los puños con ira, y pensando que aquel niño en el que había puesto un atavismo de confianza solo se había burlado de ella; ¡incluso se había atrevido a pedirle que hiciera una demostración de magia! ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel plebeyo a avergonzarla al frente de tantas personas? Se cuestionó dudas, conforme avanzaba hasta donde se encontraba el niño, y si ninguna advertencia lo golpeo fuerte mente con sus varitas, derivándolo sobre el suelo terrosos.

Asustada por lo que sucedía, la hermana Sofí, intento hablar, pero antes de poder hacerlo, su mano fue sujetada por la madre superiora, quien miro a la hermana Sofí y negó con la mirada, reprimiendo su intento de salvar a Kell. A pesar que no solo la hermana Sofí, quería sacar al niño de escena antes de que le ocurriera algo grabe; tenían que recordar que la mujer frente a ellos era una representante del imperio, y peor aún una noble; cualquier ofensa contra ella, por mínima que fuera podía repercutir en un grabe castigo para el orfanato y para la orden. Por esa razón, no podían darse el lujo de ofenderla.

Lamentablemente en ese momento Kelled, se encontraba solo.

Absorto por su resultado, el pequeño niño apenas comprendía la situación actual. ¡Tanta había sido la impresión ocasionada por el resultado, que ni siquiera había sentido en que momento había sido golpeado, y lanzado al suelo por la mujer de cabellera rojiza! Ahora se encontraba adolorido y con las manos en la tierra, tratando de levantarse. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie, colocaba el pie tras de su cabeza y con un movimiento rápido aplasto su cabeza contra el suelo.

-Maldito plebeyo, nunca te perdonare lo que hiciste hoy. Osaste búrlate de mí, "La duquesa de fuego", y are que lo pagues.

-Espe…- nuevamente avanzo la hermana Sofía entre la multitud, pero fu sujetada por otra hermana, quien freno su avance.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Kelled levanto la cara de la tierra, y dijo -Por favor perdóneme…- seguía sin entender que sucedía; no obstante, comprendía que de alguna u otra forma había ofendido a la hechicera.

-Cállate…- grito la mujer, iracunda, presionando aún más la cabeza del niño contra el suelo con mucha más fuerza que antes.

La opresión, y el dolor provocaron que los frágiles huesos del cráneo del niño resintieran un terrible sufrimiento, mientras este comenzaba a lanzar gritos de agonía. Tales gritos, provocaron que la mujer sonriera con placer, e instantáneamente piso con más fuerza, hasta que la cabeza del niño comenzó a sangrar.

-Por favor déjeme ir…- el viejo hechicero atrapado en el cuerpo del niño, rogo por piedad. Sabia a la perfección que el cuerpo que tenía era en extremo débil; no podía negarlo, pero el castigo que estaba recibiendo era demasiado, si eso continuaba así seguramente moriría.

\- ¡¿Que no entendiste que te callaras?!- con su pie aun en la cabeza del niño aumento su precio. Estaba segura que, si seguía así, dentro de poco el cráneo del aquel niño se rompería, y era exactamente lo que ella quería; quería acabar con la lamentable vida de aquel inmundo plebeyo que se había atrevido a burlarse de él.

Los niños y las monjas solo podían mirar la escena con expresiones de horror. El castigo que estaba recibiendo el pequeño Kell, era algo completamente inhumano ¿pero que podían hacer al respeto? Ella partencia a la realeza; su sangre noble le permitía hacer lo que quisiera con cualquier plebeyo; incluso si ella deseaba la muerte de un plebeyo, y quería tomarla ella misma, no estaba mal visto. Después de todos los plebeyos sin poderes mágicos eran el escalón más bajo en la cadena de la jerarquía social.

Lentamente la luz de la vida se escaba de los ojos del pequeño Kelled, todo comenzaba a tornarse borroso y oscuro; un terrible frio abrazaba lentamente a su cuerpo, conforme la respiración de su pecho se hacía cada vez menos intensa. La muerte había llegado para "Kelled Trimp", el sabio de la energía y una de las mentes más brillantes de la humanidad Eritiana.

¿Quién iba a imaginar que así terminaría su vida? Viajar a otro mundo había sido el mayor de sus logros, e irónicamente el mayor de sus errores. Lagrimas caliente recorrieron sus mejillas, y una profunda tristeza estrangulo su pecho, ahogando en una vorágine de pesar.

¡Todo era su culpa! No había dudad de ellos. Su soberbia, y su insaciable la sed de conocimiento le habían traído desgracia.

Ahora era demasiado tarde para lamentación, lo hecho, hecho estaba; iba a morir, y no podía luchar para evitarlo.

Observando la terrible escena, el corazón ballet de la hechicera no pudo soportar ver a su ama torturando a un niño indefenso, y sin pensarlo mucho, se aclaró la garganta para después hablar:

-Ojou-Sama (en vez de ama se usará desde este momento) ¿realmente va a matar a ese niño?

-Es lo menos que merece, por burlarse de mí. Realmente pensé que habíamos encontrado un prodigio, entre tanta basura; pero al final resultó ser una simple farsa- resoplo la mujer con frialdad.

-Aun así, pienso que no vale la pena que desperdicie sus energías con un plebeyo. Más aun con un huérfano- conociendo a su ama supo donde atacar- ¿Qué sucederá con su reputación si alguien se entera de esto?

-Nadie lo sabrá, esto no es el imperio. No hay ningún riesgo…-

-Posiblemente; más sin embargo ¿ensuciara usted sus manos por un simple plebeyo? ¿le dará el honor de ser asesinado por un noble?

-No, tienes razón…- desistió y quito su pie de la cabeza del niño. –Si terminara con su miseria, solo le estaría haciendo un favor.

-Me alegro que haya recapacitado; además es tarde y debemos abandonar de esta aldea, antes de que anochezca.

-Lo se…- saco su varita de su túnica, y le apunto al niño

\- ¿Qué está haciendo Ojou-Sama?

-Trasquilo Krip, esto será rápido. No voy a matarlos, solo voy a darle un ligero escarmiento para que recuerde que no debe meterse con ningún noble de la familia nithal-. Levito al niño con su varita, coloco su rostro frente a ella, y dijo. –Esta vez perdonare tu vida, pero que esto sea un recordatorio para ti y todas las personas en esta ciudad. Si te burlas de un noble, esto es lo que ocurrirá- de su varita surgieron chispas, y luego una bola de fuego salió disparada al rosto del chico.

Lo último que Kelled, recuerda de aquel día, es sentiré ligero como una pluma, y luego un inmerso ardor en la mitad de su rostro. Después de ese momento, perdió la conciencia, y no logro recordar nada más.


	12. Chapter 10: El rostro de la miseria

**Capítulo 10: El rostro de la miseria.**

El dolor era demasiado intenso, como para poder mantener a Kelled, inconsciente por más tiempo. Al abrir sus ojos el mundo que lo esperaba estaba repleto de sombras, o al menos eso fue lo que creyó en primer momento. No tardo más de uno segundo en notar que su rostro se encontraba cubierto por una venda de tela, y que se encontraba recostado en una cama.

¿Qué había ocurrido? Sus últimos recuerdos eran demasiado borrosos, y distantes. lo último que podía recordaba era el momento en el que apareció el resultado en el cristal destino.

De la nada sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y como un shock, aquel recuerdo comenzó a avanzar en fragmentos que le mostraron parte de los eventos restantes hasta el momento en que fue levantado en el aire. Justo en ese instante, fue capaz de revivir los últimos segundos antes de quedar inconcino, siendo testigo del instante en el que la hechicera levanto su barita, y disparo una bola de fuego contra él. Acto seguido, todo se tornó en completa oscuridad, calma y un silencio fúnebre que calo sus huesos.

-Mi rostro…- se puso la mano en la cara, solo para sentir las vendas.

-Kelled, finalmente despertaste...- se escuchó una voz familiar que fácilmente reconoció, se trataba de Leonard.

-Leo…- estaba tan débil que apenas podía pronunciar bien las palabras.

-No hables amigo descansa- el chico hiso una pausa de uno segundos, y se escucharon sus pasos alejarse. – Hermana Sofía, Kelled despertó venga rápido- el chico lanzo un fuerte grito que retumbo a lo largo de un pasillo.

\- ¡¿Despertó…?!- se escuchó una voz a lo lejos, y luego los pasos de varias personas acercándose.

\- ¿Ya despertó…? - esa vos le pertenecía, a la hermana Minerva. El tono de su vos denotaba duda y preocupación.

-Hace un instante…-Respondió Leonard.

Poco después una de las manos de Kelled, fue tomada por una mano grande, delgada y suave. -Mi pequeño niño aun sigues con nosotros, es un milagro de nuestra santa madre halada, es un milagro- la mano y la vos pertenecían a la hermana Sofi. Por el tono de sus palabras, parecía que estaba triste, y mientras sujetaba su mano, por un segundo sintió que alguna lagrima habían caído sobre esta.

¿Qué había pasado para que la hermana Sofí estuviera tan triste? Se preguntó confuso, sin entender lo que sucedía.

-Iré a avisar de inmediato a la madre superiora, quédate aquí sofí…-Dijo la hermana minerva con un tono serio, y severo; aunque por fracciones de segundo Kelled, pudo escuchar un suspiro de tristeza, y pesar.

-Está bien- afirmo Sofía.

\- ¿Queee…? ¿Queee su, su,….? ¿Qué sucedió? - Pregunto tartamudeando Kelled. Por alguna extraña razón sentía que la fuerza le faltaba, y que incluso hablar era un esfuerzo demasiado grande.

-No pasa nada, todo irá bien- entre las palabras, un ligero quejido de dolor producido por la mujer preocupo al niño. –Leonard, consigue más agua tibia, y paños limpios, es casi la hora de cambiar los vendajes. Debemos evitar a toda costa la infección de sus heridas….

¿heridas…? Se cuestionó Kelled con dudad y preocupación.

-Sí, iré por más agua a la cocina, regreso en un momento hermana sofí…- Leonard, abandono la habitación a gran velocidad.

A partir de ese momento todo se volvió silencio en la habitación. La hermana Sofía, no se atrevía a pronunciar palabra, y a Kell, le costaba demasiado intentar hablar por lo que ambos se quedaron callados durante bastante rato. Pronto el silencio comenzó a darle algo de incomodidad al niño; su preocupación empezaba tornarse en pánico, y luego en miedo con el pasar de los minutos ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿De qué heridas hablaban? Eran solo algunas de las incógnitas que inundaban el interior de su cabeza, mientras intentaba recordar.

-He hablado con la madre superiora. El pasar el resto de la noche aquí, y los próximos dos días, después de eso deberá dejar la habitación…- se escuchó la voz y los pasos de la hermana minerva entrado a la habitación.

\- ¡Espera un segundo! ¡¿Cómo que esta noche, y solo dos días más?! ¡Este niño necesita a lo mucho, dos o tres semanas más de cuidados!

-Sofi, la madre superiora sabe que te sientes responsable por no haber podido hacer nada para ayudarlo. Pero tienes que ser más subjetiva, este no es el único niño en el orfanato; esta habitación tiene que estar lista, por si alguien más la necesita; además ya ha estado aquí más de dos semas ¿no te parece que es un poco injusto para el resto de los niños? - recalco la hermana Minerva.

-Injusto, o no que se quede aquí es lo correcto. Tu viste lo que esa maldita bruja le hiso a su rostro. Aún sigo sin entender porque la madre superiora no me permitió actuar cuando aún podías ayudarlo.

-Tú sabes bien cuál fue la razón, al igual que el resto de las hermanas de la orden. De haber actuado imprudentemente habríamos sido reprendidas por los guardias del imperio.

-Aun así, no me parece correcto que sacrificáramos a un niño solo para aplacar la ira de esa mujer- soltó con molestia, e indignación la hermana sofí.

-Preferiblemente un niño, que todo el orfanato ¿no te parece…?

-Sigo sin entender como lo permitieron. Ninguna se atrevió a hacer algo, y cundo intente ayudar solo me detuvieron.

\- ¿Aun no has prensa que, de no haberlo hecho, tal vez tu seria la que estaría en esa cama con el rostro cubierto de ventas en este momento? - Minerva, respondió poniéndose a la defesaba con tema.

-A mí no me hubiera importando…- respondió sofí; la velocidad en la que había respondido y el tono tranquilo de su voz, dejaba claro que en su respuesta no había ninguno signo de duda.

-Sofi…- Minerva trago saliva y se encogió de hombre. A pesar de que eran hermanas de la misma orden, era consciente de que, si le hubieran hecho la misma pregunta, ella habría tardado más tiempo en responder, y al menos no hubiera tenido la misma confianza que denoto la hermana sofí para responder de esa forma.

La hermana sofí guardo silencio, dejando a minerva de lado, y continúo sujetando la mano del niño, repitiendo en varias ocasiones que todo iba a estar bien, que no se preocupara de nada. Por otro lado, minerva solo se fue, abandonado la habitación con pesar, y preguntando porque razón ella y sofí eran tenían tan diferentes formas de pensamiento.

Más tarde, Leonard regreso a la habitación con una cubeta de agua, y varias vendas, como se lo había pedido la hermana Sofí; no obstante, él no se quedó en el lugar. La hermana le pidió que se retira a los dormitorios, para poder cambiarle las vendas a Kelled. Él quería quedarse, pero después de que la hermana le susurrara algo al odio este bajo la cara y se fue sin decir más.

-Es hora de cambiarte las vendas. Me alegro que hallas despertado, tenemos mucho de qué hablar- esta vez el tono de la hermana Sofí, era serio. –¿Recuerdas, algo antes de desmayarte?

-Po., poco.

\- ¿Pero al menos recuerdas porque te desmayaste?

-No…- una respuesta tan corta, era fácil de responder para Kell.

\- ¿Recuerdas la prueba de actitud mágica?

-Sí, Gra…, Gran Part…, Gran parte.

-Um…- lentamente la hermana, comenzó a retirar la venda. -No sé qué le hayas dichos, o lo que ellas hechos, pero provocaste la iré de la hechicera a cargo del examen. Ella trato de matarte ¿eso lo recuerdas?

-Sí, pe…, pensé…que, que morí…, moriría- su tono de voz disminuyo por el tartamudeo. Le molestaba, y le daba tristeza no poder hablar bien.

-Descuida el tartamudeo no será para siempre; es solo un efecto secundario del ungüento analgésico que aplicamos en tu rostro. Seguramente parte de tu lengua está dormida y por eso no pude hablar bien.

Aliviado porque su problema del habla sería algo temporal, el niño se sintió ligeramente mas tranquilo; aunque lo verdaderamente preocupante era saber lo que había ocurrido con su rostro.

Con cuidado la mujer siguió retirado el vendaje; poco a poco, capas de vendas sucias, cubiertas de sangre fueron quitadas del rostro del niño, exponiendo ligeras sesiones carne quemada, y algunas laceraciones producidas por calor, conformes piezas de tela sucia iban siento sacadas del vendaje.

Al mirar el estado deplorable de los vendajes que era retirados de su rostro, un escalofrió recorría el largo de las espaldas de Kelled, y un sentimiento de pánico inundo su ser, conforme el terror un deseo incontrolable de mirar con sus propios ojos el estado de su rostro comenzaba a apoderarse de él.

Sin saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza del chico, la mujer retiro la última venta. –Listo, ahora lavare la sangre con un poco agua, y te vendare de inmediato no debes pasar mucho tiempo sin las vendas. –Humedeció un paño en la cubeta de agua tibia, y lo acerco al rostro de kell.

-No…- Antes de que el paño tocara su cara, sujeto la muñeca de la hermana Sofi.

\- ¿Qué…? - sorprendida por la situación, la mujer no supo cómo reaccionar.

-Aun no…- forzó su habla, de la tal manera que podía pronunciaba las palabras, aunque el tono de su voz era más alto y grave de lo normal. –Mi rostro, quiero ver mi rostro…

-Lo lamento, pero no puedes. Aun no debes verlo, lo mejor será que esperes un tiempo, eso dijo la madre superiora…- la mujer bajo la mirada.

-No, quiero verlo ahora- utilizando sus últimas fuerzas apretó el agarre.

-Te dije que no, y suéltame, me estas lastimando…- dijo la mujer, frunciendo el ceño con dolor.

-Por favor…- fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de quedarse sin energía y soltar la muñeca de la mujer.

-Créeme, es mejor que no veas, no te gustara ver tu rostro. Lo mejor es que esperes a que hallan cicatrizado las heridas.

Vencido, el pequeño chico dejo caer sus brazos sobre la cama, y bajo la mirada; justo en ese momento se percató de algo. A un costado del lugar donde la mujer estaba sentada, se encontraban las vendas nuevas, las viejas, y un cuchillo que se usaba para cortar los vendajes. A simple vista ese cuchillo no parecía mucho, sin embargo, parte de sus superficies seguía lustrosa porque podía reflejar con facilidad los objetos cercanos a él.

Sin pensarlo mucho tomo rápidamente el cuchillo, asustando a la mujer, quien pensó que este iba atacarla, y se alejó de él; pero el plan de Kelled, no era atacarla, mucho menos trataba de hacerle daño. En el momento en el que ella se apartó, tuvo la oportunidad perfecta paran actuar, e inmediatamente acerco cuchillo a su rostro, y a través del reflejo en la superficie hoja fue capaz de ver su cara.

Comprendiendo cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones del chico, la mujer grito. - ¡No lo hagas! – pero era demasiado tarde Kelled, finalmente había visto su rostro.

En solo un instante el cuchillo callo de la mano de Kell, quien con dedos temblores, respiración acelerada y una expresión de horror dejos escapar un terrible alarido aterrorizado que rosona por todo el orfanato. En ese momento, pudo recordar claramente el instante donde la hiciera lanza una bola de fuego contra la mitad derecha de su rostro.

Lo que había visto Kelled, en el reflejo de la hoja jamás podría olvidarlo. La mita de su rostro estaba quemada, la carne que había sido afectada estaba goteando constantemente sangre; le faltaba un pedazo de mejilla lo que dejaba expuesta parte de un costado su dentadura, aunque tenía la boca cerrada; y había perdido los parpados, aunque algunos dirían que había tenido suerte, ya que conserva su ojo derecho y seguía funcionando correctamente. Mas sin embargo la verdad era evidente, se veía como un monstruo.


	13. Chapter 11: Historia del pasado

**Capítulo 11: Historia del pasado.**

Había pasado un mes dese los terribles acontecimientos, ocurridos en el orfanato de la orden madre alada. Durante ese tiempo, los habitantes de la aldea habían discutido, y platicado a detalle cada uno de los rumores que existían sobre aquel terrible incidente durante la prueba de actitud mágica en el orfanato. Rumores era prácticamente lo único que se sabía en la aldea cruz carbón hasta el momento. Por extraño que pareciera. de alguna u otra forma las hermanas de la orden madre alada, habían logrado evitar que se filtrara toda la información relacionada al terrible acontecimiento, y decidieron no mencionar nadas para evitar escalos. Eran conscientes de que lo peor que podían hacer era divulgar información; preferían que las personas hablaran sin bases, y que sus palabras terminaran convirtiéndoles en simples rumores, que a la larga serian olvidados. No obstante, le preocupaba a la madre superiora cuánto tiempo más podrían tener en control la situación, antes de que la verdad saliera finalmente a la luz; en especial le preocupaba el niño que se vería afectado si la historia de lo que había ocurrido durante la prueba de actitud mágica era conocida.

-Realmente lamento no haber podido ayudarte. Al menos callar podemos hacerlo…- se dijo a si misma la madre superiora sentada en su habitación.

-He venido como lo ha pedido…- La hermana minerva, se colocó frente a la anciana.

-Gracias por venir minerva ¿Ahora dime? ¿Cómo está el? - pregunto la madre de la orden.

-El muchacho esta mejor, pero sus heridas aun no cicatrizan completamente, y está claro que quedara una horrible maraca en su rostro.

-Habla con el resto de las hermanas, el pequeño Kelled, no será presentado cuando una pareja venga al orfanato para adoptar, y lo mejor para él, será que se quede en una habitación separa del resto de los niños. Las personas pueden ser crueles con los menos agraciados.

-Comprendo

-Ahora dime ¿Se le entrego lo que pedí?

-Sí, la hermana Sol, hiso el encargo con un carpintero, y este tallo medio mascara de madera con un orificio para el ojo, la cual se le fue entregada al niño.

-Bien con esa mascará, podrá cubrir la mitad sin que afecte a su visibilidad ¿Cuánto costó la máscara?

-5 placas de cobre.

-Normalmente diría que fue un gasto innecesario- suspiro la madre superior. –Sin embargo, en esta situación era necesario

-Madre superiora disculpe la molestia

\- ¿Qué sucede Minerva?

-Si el niño no será exhibido para adopción ¿qué será de él? ¿No estará pensando que podemos esconderlo, o cuidarlos la toda la vida? En algún momento tendrá que dejar el orfanato.

-Entiendo tu preocupación. Además, he pensado que, si tarde, o temprano se sabrá la verdad, tal vez los mejor para el seria que lo integremos a la sociedad para que aprenda algún buen oficio y pueda mantenerse por su cuenta, mientras aun es joven. Si simplemente lo mantenemos oculto, y solo nos dedicamos a facilitar su vida por sus heridas hasta que se convierta en un adulto, posiblemente se vuelva en un inútil bueno para nada.

-Me parece bien esa idea. No creo que sus cicatrices sean un limitante para su futuro si aprende un buen oficio ¿Pero ¿cómo lograremos que aprenda un oficio, dudo que en su condición algún maestro quiera enseñarle?

-No te preocupes, deja eso en mis manos. Yo encontrare a alguien.

\- ¿Cuándo comenzara, debo avisarle?

-Déjalo, aun no le menciones nada. Su estudio y educación comenzará en unos tres meses a partir de ahora, tiempo suficiente para que puedan cicatrizar correctamente sus heridas; el resto dependerá de él.

Esa noche, en una habitación separada a los dormitorios de los niños, Kelled se encontraba sentado en una cama, iluminado por la luz de las lunas que entraba por una ventana. Desde ahora esta sería su habitación, o al menos eso le habían dicho algunas de las hermanas de la orden cuando guiaron a ese lugar; además se le explico que dese ahora no sería exhibido para adopción. Sin que le explicara el razonamiento para ambas decisiones, el simplemente acepto sin objeta ni decir palabra ¿Realmente para que necesitaría una explicación? Comprendía que con la horrible quemadura en su rostro lo mejor para él era mantenerse apartado de los demás niños, y que nadie iba a querer adoptarlo; tampoco estaba seguro si quería que alguien lo adoptara.

Agobiado, lanzo un largo suspiro ¡Todo había salido mal desde su llegada aquel mundo! Ese sitio era demasiado primitivo, hostil y complicado. Para empeorar la situación, la única opción que tenía para regresar a su mundo se le había ido de las manos como la arena entre sus dedos; sin capacidades para usar magia, estaría varado el resto de su vida mortal en ese lugar. Lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, al comprender y aceptar en su corazón el triste destino que le había tocado a una de las mentes más brillantes de la raza Eritiana.

-Eres un imbécil…- se maldijo a sí mismo con rabia. –No debiste abrir la puerta del mundo, no debiste; pero tu estúpida soberbia, y tus ansias por conocimiento, no te dejaron pensar con claridad antes de tomar la peor decisión que pudiste tomar en toda tu vida. Ahora mírate…- contemplo suja en la pared, un plato de metal roto que había pulido, y usaba como espejo. - ¡Mira el monstruo en que te has convertido tu maldito sabio de la anergia! - desde que había visto el estado de su rostro, solo irada, dolor, tristeza, agonía y sufrimiento lo acompañaban cada noche, hasta que caí rendido por el cansancio en contantes pesadillas; pero esa noche sería diferente.

Agotado por los insultos y el llanto, el chico callo de espalda a la cama sin fuerzas para emitir palabra. Sin saber que después de tanto tiempo el llanto junto con los insultos finalmente había liberado todo el dolor, culpa y resentimiento que había estado atrapado en su corazón. Aceptar sus errores hacia sido el primer paso para encontrar por primera un espacio momentáneo de calma y tranquilidad tanto en su mente como en su corazón.

Lentamente los pensamientos y recuerdos de una pasada casi olvidados comenzaron a fluir en su mente como la corriente de un arrolló claro. Ahora que podían pensar mejor las cosas, se daba cuenta que no era la primera vez que había estado en una situación tan lamentable. Su vida antes de convertirse en el sabio de la energía había sido lamentable, o mejor dicho su vida antes de convertirse en el primer Architec no nacido como hechicero, habías sido tortuosa, miserable, triste y doloroso; aunque si podía recordar el momento más difícil para él fue cuando se detectó en el examen de afinidad magia que solo sería un simple humano, al igual que en la prueba actitud mágica en ese mundo.

Aun recordaba las palabras de consuelo de su madre cundo llego a casa. Ella le dijo que no importaba que no fuera un Architec, que la vida como humano no era mala, y que lo mejor era buscar un empleo, o una forma para subsistir, y olvidar la idea de ser un hechicero. Haciendo caso a su madre, obedecido estableciéndose como un herrero en la villa donde vivía; en ese sitio tuvo una vida tranquila y apacible, durante veinte años. Sin embargo, aquel deseo de convertirse en un hechicero jamás lo abandono, incluso conforme pasaron los años se hiso mucho más fuerte, e intenso al igual que sus ansias por entender ¿por qué los Architec, tenían que ser personas con el don de la magia de nacimiento?

Intrigado por lo desconocido, uso todo el dinero que reunió durante los veinte años como herrero, y decidió utilizarlo para viajar por el mundo, con la finalidad de hallar respuestas a sus preguntas. Durante más de treinta años viajo aprendiendo información, entendió nuevos lenguajes, y juntando conocimiento de muchas de las culturas en relación a la magia; se unió a grupos, órdenes y facciones que abrieron su mente a tantas posibilidades en el universo; sin embargo, durante su viaje, no todo fue fácil, hubo ocasión donde camino en desierto desolados, tuvo que avanzar en países en guerras, y su vida se vio más de una ves a punto de ser arrebata: sin embargo logro a duras penas sobrevir a todas las inclemente y situaciones que se le presentaron, para al final terminar su viaje, exiliándose a sí mismo en la soledad de las montañas, lugar donde encontró la iluminación espiritual que le permitió comprender las verdades sobre el funcionamiento de la magia, y porque ser de su misma raza eran capases de utilizarlo, mientras otros nacían sin la capacidad.

"Todo es energía y la energía es todo."

"Cuerpo, mente y alma, se encuentra unidos por un mismo núcleo"

"En el núcleo de los seres, existe el todo, y si el todo es energía, la energía es el ser"

"El núcleo alimenta el cuerpo, la mente y el alma,"

"Si un núcleo esta vacío no significa que un ser este muerto, solo que su energía no es nada, y el núcleo existe porque hay una fuerza de vida"

"Si en un núcleo hay energía hay todo"

"Y si un ser es capaz de controlar su núcleo podad proyectar la fuerza de proyectar el todo, usando como vehículo, el cuerpo, la mente y el alma"

"La expulsión del todo, por el cuerpo a la realidad es la primera ley de la magia"

"La segunda ley es comprender que la realidad esta compuestas por un todo superior"

"y manipular el todo superior para modificar la realidad con la energía del todo del núcleo es la es la tercera ley. Y esa es la magia"

Por ultimo el mismo creo una regla que hasta ese entonces era desconocida, una regla universal que cambiaría al mundo.

"Si el todo de la del núcleo puede salir a la realidad para modificar el todo superior, el todo superior puede entrar al núcleo para modificar el todo del núcleo; siendo esta la manera de cambiar el todo de un ser"

Abrumado por su propia ley, medito durante tres días hasta entrar en un estado donde la mente, su cuerpo y alma se fundieron convirtiéndose en uno con el todo; en ese instante, fue capaz de ver por primera vez su núcleo.

Pocos saben lo que paso en esa montaña con seguridad; sin embargo, cuando el viejo hombre en el que se había convertido abandono su exilio, ya no ere más un simple humano, se había convertido en un Architec.

Tiempo después usando su conocimiento de la anergia del todo "Kelled Trip", se rejuveneció a sí mismo a la edad que tenía cuando presente por primera vez el examen de afinidad magia, solo que esta vez el examinador le dio un resultado distinto acreditándolo como Architec. Años más tarde, logro introducirse en una de las escuelas de magia más prestigiosas, y su carrera fue en asenso; con el completo entendimiento de las leyes de la magia, no había nadie que pedidera frenar su avance, conforme continuaba aprendiendo, cultivando, y mejorándose a si mimo, al igual que su comprensión de la realidad.

Siglos después cuando se develo su naturaleza como Architec artificial, y no natural, una bomba explotó; a nadie le parecía posible esas palabras. No obstante, el no negó, y lo acepto cuando se presentó la situación, siendo expulsado de su academia. Los altos Architec de ese entonces quienes eran considerados el consejo de altos hechiceros, no veían con buenos ojos la aparición de Architec artificiales; para ellos los Architec era una raza superior por tanto solo debían existir por nacimiento y no por conversión.

En un principio la idea de los altos hechiceros era acabar con la vida de "Kelled", y destruir todos sus secretos; sin embargo, antes de que estos pudieran actuar, desapareció sin dejar rastro. Con el pasar de las décadas, su nombre fu olvidados hasta convertirse casi en un mito.

Él había viajado al norte, a las mismas montañas donde su vida había cambiados, y en ese lugar creo una academia, donde decidió compartir con viajeros su conocimiento; permitiéndoles a centenares de humanos convertirse en Architec's, además dotarlos del conocimiento suficiente para que ellos hicieran lo mismo por otros.

Dos milenios más tarde el mundo se sumió en caos, la existencia de los Architec artificiales era un hecho preocupante para los Architec's naturales, que repudiaron y maldijeron su existencia. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo se volvió guerras; Architec's luchaba por el derecho a su existencia, y las naturas luchaban para mantener el orden natural de las cosas.

Sintiéndose culpable por la situación, por azares del destino logro reunirse con otros dos hechiceros que se encontraban en situaciones parecidas; ambos también habían sido en parte responsables por la guerra y no habían hecho nada para detenerlas. Por lo tanto, los tres decidieron unirse, y detener la guerra. Estos tres Architec, seria recordado siglo después como el sabio del espíritu, el sabio del destino, y el sabio de la energía

Estos tres actuaron cuando la guerra estaba en su clímax, creando un hechizo de magias combinada masivo que cubrió toda la superficie de Erita, y este hechizo logro la paz en tan solo una hora. El hecho básicamente convirtió a todos los Architec tanto naturales, como artificiales en humanos, y cambio la genética para que no volvieran a existir los Architec naturales, de tal manera que no volvieron a ver distinciones por lianas sanguíneas, o genética. Si una persona quería ser un Architec, seria de manera artificial, y siguiendo las enseñanzas de Kelled, que abogaban por la igualdad.

Un milenio después la guerra fue olvidad, aparecieron dos sabios mas que no estuvieron presentes en la guerra porque estaban en planos destinos, y se acentuó la idea que un Architec, no nacía; se debía entrenar y aprender para lograr alcanzar, ese título.

Durante esta época Kelled, se dedicó a desentrañara los secretos del mundo junto con el resto de los sabios, y los Architec. Esta época seria recordad por uno de los renacimientos más increíbles de la sociedad Eritiana, por la magia, conocimiento y tecnología que fue desarrollada durante este periodo.

Recordando con nostalgia los hechos del pasado el pequeño el estado del pequeño Kelled, mejor un poco, y sintió que, aunque las cosas parecían estar difíciles, en aquellos días en los que su vida corrió peligro jamás se rindió; aunque el camino se ponía difícil, era inundado mucho dolor, o sufría hambre siempre continúo avanzado, sin detenerse.

-Tal vez me encuentre atrapado en este lugar; pero una vez fui rechazado como mago, y tarde cuenta años en cambiar las cosas. Esta vez fui rechazado por segunda vez; sin embargo, a diferencia de la primera vez, tengo el conocimiento y la experiencia de más de tres mil años, para cambiar mi destino…-. Aunque no sabía si había un peso de sus palabras, debido a que las leyes de la realidad de ese mundo podían ser distintas a las de Eritia, decidió decido probar a pesar de que sus posibilidades parecían casi nulas.

-Lo mejor será comenzar, mientras aun este cuerpo tiene fuerza…- se levantó de la cama, y se sentó en el piso con las piernas cruzas. Segundos después cerro los ojos y comenzó a meditar. La noche seria larga para él a partir de ese momento.


	14. Chapter 12: la llama que se enciende

**Capítulo 12: la llama que se enciende**

Con una respiración lenta, los ojos cerrados y las piernas cruzadas, Kelled mantenía un estado completo de calma. Para un simple novato lo que estaba a punto de hacer tardaría, uno o dos años en conseguir la concentración mental suficiente para entrar en su núcleo alma; pero como el pionero en esta técnica, instructor, y maestro conocía la manera más eficiente de conseguir un estado de serenidad absoluta que le permitirá entrar a su núcleo sin tanto trabajo. Lo primero que necesitaba hacer, era apagar uno a unos sus sentidos, comenzado por la vista, luego oído, olfato, gusto y tacto. Esto, a pesar de que era la primera vez que lo hacía en ese cuerpo, no fue tan complicado; de un segundo a otro cualquier noción del mundo exterior ajena al interior de su mente desapareció. Ni, aunque fue apuñalado, mil veces, o quemado vivió jamás lo sentiría.

Por el momento todo iba bien, el segundo paso era eliminar los sonidos internos, por ejemplo, debía concentrarse para no sentir su corazón, ni la sangre fluyendo en sus venas, o el calor de su carne. Esto se lograba, disminuyendo más sus respiraciones hasta que su cuerpo entrara en un estado de limbo entre la vida y la muerte; aunque tampoco fue difícil conseguirlo ya que su debilitado cuerpo entro en ese limbo con facilidad, quizá porque en su estado actual cualquier golpe fuerte podría mandarlo al otro mundo.

Por último, el paso final era la unión de cuerpo, mente y alma; esto sonaría complicado, pero para hacerlo se requería un entendimiento de estos tres elementos no como material sino como algo simbólico.

En el interior de un abismo interminable de completa oscuridad, podía verse la silueta de tres niños sentado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y las piernas cruzadas, formando un triángulo. Cada uno de ellos representaba una fracción del ser que componía a Kelled, ellos eran cuerpo, mente y alma. El abismo por otro lado representaba un plano mental, que no tenía principio ni final.

De la nada, los tres niños abrieron los ojos, y se vieron fijamente, comprendiendo que ninguno de ellos podía existir sin alguno de los otros; instantáneamente, como por magnetismo, los tres fueron llevados al centro de la formación, combinándose para convertirse en un solo ser. Ese ser era Kelled.

Rápidamente se colocó de pie, y dio un vistazo a su alrededor. La nada absoluta era una buena señal que reflejaba un vasto lugar, con el potencial para convertirse en algo increíble. Desde ese lugar accedería a su nuclea alma, y la manera de hacerlo era sencilla; lo único que necesitaba era construir una representación mental de lo que consideraba que era su núcleo almo, luego tendría enlazarla a su mente, a su cuerpo y a su alma.

-Es hora de comenzar…- se concentró con todas sus fuerzas, y del suelo una plataforma de piedra con forma de cuadrado, el cual media 15x15 metros emergió. –Bien, continuemos…- se concentró nuevamente y en cada uno de los costados de la plataforma, cuatro muros de roca 15x15 metros se levantaron del suelo, convirtiendo a la estructura en una caja de roca. –Solo una más…- suspiro un poco agotado, levantar esa estructura gastaba mucha energía mental. Nuevamente se concentró, y del cielo cayo una placa sobre los muros del mismo tamaño que el de la plataforma, sellando la caja y transformándola en un cubo. El interior de este cubo, ahora representaría el núcleo almo de Kelled.

Atrapado en el interior del cubo, Kelled respiraba con dificultad. No lo quedaba mucho tiempo ¡tenía que actuar rápido! Ahora que el núcleo almo existía en su plano mental, seria infinitamente más fácil entrar a él, siempre y cuando recordara como se veía su interior, antes de comenzar a meditar; ya que en este plano todo lo que construía se volvía físico, y se volvía uno con toda la nada que lo rodeaba, a menos que se concentrado para destruirlo.

El siguiente paso ahora era momento de enlazar esa representación con su núcleo alma. Este era el paso más complicado, primero se separó de nuevo, luego el niño que representaba el cuerpo, coloco sus manos en el suelo, y se hundió en este como si se hundiera en el agua. De manera inmediata, grabados aparecieron en las paredes que simbolizaban la estructura del cuerpo, junto con los sentidos; seguido de esto, mente hiso lo mismos, pero en vez de hundirse en el suelo, con su mano creo circuitos de líneas en las paredes que simbolizaba la mente; y por ultimo alma se dispersó en miles de puntos de luz que se colocaron en las paredes dejando una capa de luz que ilumino los muros en una tonalidad azulina.

Terminado sus tareas, los tres seres volvieron a ser uno nuevamente. Con estos grabados, circuitos, y recubrimiento de energía, su núcleo almo debía estar enlazado al cubo; y lo comprobó, porque en el momento en el que lo seres se combinaron, sintió como si el cubo fuera una extensión de su existencia, no un simple objeto en su plano mental. Además, el interior del cubo estaba vacío, por lo que significaba que en su núcleo alma no existía energía alguna, lo que era su situación actual.

-Dios no recuerdo que fuera tan difícil, debe ser este cuerpo…- respiraba con dificultas, pero aun no podía detenerse, necesitaba terminara, o de lo contrario, su mente cuerpo, y alma sufrirían un terrible contragolpe.

El último paso, o lo último que necesitaba hacer antes de regresar al mundo real. Era crear un punto de energía que serviría como un núcleo, para manipular la energía que en ese lugar existiría. Por ejemplo, si quería hacer que energía al exterior de su cuerpo entrara en ese núcleo, y poder controlarla a su antojo necesitaba un punto de energía que funcionara como un intermediario, para el control y la absorción. Es núcleo precisaba estar hecho de su propia energía, de lo contrario no podría controlarlo. No obstante, no podía usar su energía mental, o sus facultades mentales se verían disminuida; tampoco energía de su espíritu, o acortaría su existencia; lo único que quedaba era un proceso por el cual, a través de su energía corporal, hacia alquimia corporal, convertía su masa física, grasas y nutrientes en energía. Este era un enorme sacrificio, debido a que su cuerpo pagaría las consecuencias de manera instantánea; no obstante, si se alimentaba bien, y tenía una vida bastante sana, no habría efectos secundarios en el futuro.

Sin pensarlos más, reunió energía corporal entre sus manos, y en el exterior, su cuerpo real adelgazo ligeramente. Luego libero esta energía sobre su palma, la cual se tornó como una llama de color dorada.

-Qué raro en mi otra vida, mi llama núcleo era azul, no tendría que haber cambiado de color a pesar que estoy en otro cuerpo ¿Qué está pasando? – Antes de que pudiera seguir indagando la situación, su cuerpo comenzó a resentir la casación, y por unos segundos su vista se desvaneció. –Diablo, no puedo perder más el tiempo, tengo que terminar con esto ahora.

Libero la flama de su mano y esta floto reduciendo su tamaño al de un pequeño pulgas. Antes de que la llama pudiera desapareces, Kelled, junto energía corporal en su dedo, y escribió un símbolo cuyo significado era núcleo, luego los disparo contra la llama. Cuando el símbolo golpea la llama, ambos se fusionaron, y la llama dejo de reducir su tamaño, para luego flotara hasta quedar en el centro del cubo.

-Termine…- las energías de Kelled, se desvanecieron, y este callo de cara al suelo.

En el mundo real, Kelled despertó a punto de desfallecer. El estrés físico, mental, y espiritual que sufría en ese momento era demasiado para su pequeño cuerpo; sin mencionar que gracias al proceso de alquimia corporal había una parte de su masa corporal. No obstante, el logro que había conseguido por su esfuerzo era demasiado grande en comparación al dolor, o la pérdida de peso. Él había fundado la base que le permitirían a su cuerpo manipular la magia en un futuro quizás no tan lejano.

De todas formas, aún era demasiado temprano para cantar victoria. Lo que acaba de hacer, si bien le había permitido fundar energía en el núcleo de su alama; aún faltaba mucho camino que recorrer, esa era sola la primera etapa en su formación. Ahora que había fundado energía, tenía que continuar nutriéndola hasta que alcanzará el tamaño de un puño; lo que requería que utilizara nuevamente la alquimia corporal, pero tomando en cuenta el estado en el que se encontraba su cuerpo, tendría que esperar un largo tiempo, de lo contrario mataría a su cuerpo de hambre.

-Lo conseguí…- sonrió con alegría.

Bastante hambriento se levantó del suelo, cogió un pedazo de pan que estaba cerca de la cama, y lo devoro, a pesar de su textura terrosa. Por un segundo sintió que el hambre iba a matarlo. Gracias al cielo no se había comido el insípido pan que le habían dado durante la cena; con el logro apaciguar un poco su apetito.

-Esto es solo el principio…- se dijo mirando el cambio en su cuerpo. –Si todo sale bien, en un año más me iré de este lugar.

 **Nota: siguiente capítulo, epilogo del arco 1.**


	15. Final arco 1

**Arco 1 Epilogo**

 **Presagios; la llama dorada y el niño de la cicatriz**

Aquella noche en la que Kelled, creo una cámara de núcleo en su espacio mental, y lo doto con un núcleo de energía artificial compuesto de su propia energía, altero con ello su núcleo alma, el cual se encontraba vinculado a la cámara. Esto represento una acción que iba en contra del curso de la naturaleza espiritual del mundo, y tuvo grandes repercusiones en la energía que componía la realidad, provocando una oleada de cambios que solo fue percibida por aquellos seres con capacidades sensoriales, y una fuerte afinidad espiritual con el todo del universo.

En una gigantesca cámara subterránea bajo el palacio de la familia real "Dragón relampagueante", ubicado en la capital y corazón del imperio garras carmesí, una mujer se encontraba meditando, sentada sobre un círculo compuesto por muchos símbolos. Esta mujer era el oráculo del imperio; un ser que era considerado sagrado por la nobleza e incluso para la familia real, debido a sus increíbles habilidades de clarividencia que le permitían divisara el futuro a voluntad, y sin restricciones.

Ella era una mujer entre los treinta; de complexión delgada; y de su cabello era azulino; vestía una túnica blanca que cubría todo su cuerpo, adornado con algunos accesorios de oro.

En ese momento el oráculo se encontraba en profundo trances, sentada en posición de loto y con los ojos cerrados. Su alma y su mente se habían fundido a través de su habilidad de clarividencia, dándole a su conciencia la capacidad de mirar las sombras, o imágenes del futuro que le depararía al impero, ahora que el rey había tomado la iniciativa de atacar, invadir y conquistar nuevamente el resto de continentes, haciendo usos de diversas tácticas que separarían las fuerzas de "Azeland", "Unión celeste" y "Reino sangre", debilitando en gran medida a sus enemigos.

Durante este trance, ella pudo ser testigo de la historia que se desarrollaría si los planes del rey eran puestos en marcha, a través de simbolismos, o imágenes representativas. Como resultados, pudo ver como cada uno de los planes del imperio relacionados a las estrategias, los planes de conquistas y la destrucción de las facciones ubicada en los otros continentes, eran bastante favorables.

Sin importar lo que pasara, parecía que el imperio era invencible en una visión que constantemente se repetía. En esta visión, se podía ver la figura del rey del imperio "Garras carmesí" avanzando sin que nadie pudiera detenerlos montado sobre su caballo, mientras cortaba las cabezas de sus enemigos con su espada, y colocaba la bandera del imperio sobre una montaña de cadáveres de una tierra bañada por la sangre de las batallas, acompañado por su poderoso ejercito

No obstante, la última vez que la visión se repitió, el oráculo noto un ligero cambio que se convertiría en un mal presagio. De la nada, en el suelo a los pies del rey nació una ligera llama color dorada de tonalidad brillante, e intensa; fuera lo que fuera esta llama, no se sentía como si fuera algo natural, es más con solo verla comprendía que su existencia iba en contra de la naturaleza. Esta llama, aunque sus inicios pequeña, pronto comenzó a arder aumentando su tamaño, hasta convertirse en un gigantesco incendio, el cual se extendió devorando al rey y a todo el ejercito que lo acompañaba, para luego consumir el resto de la tierra que se calcinó a su paso; destruyendo todos los triunfos del imperio en tan solo un instante.

Al final de la visión la llamas, se reunieron en un solo punto, y tomo forma humana, convirtiéndose en un niño, cuyo rostro estaba marcado con una enorme cicatriz ¡Este era el demonio que ocasionaría la caída del imperio!

\- ¡No…! - grito el oráculo con fuerza, hasta casi desgarrarse la garganta saliendo abruptamente de su estado de trance.

-Que sucede sagrado oráculo- llegaron dos cabellos vistiendo armaduras doradas, con capas, y los emblemas del imperio. Ellos eran la guardia, encargar de la protección del oráculo.

-El rey, ¡necesito hablar con el rey…! - dijo la mujer desesperada. –El demonio, he visto al domino ¡Él va a ocasionar nuestra destrucción!

-Tranquilícese oráculo…- uno del caballero sujeto a la mujer por los hombros.

-No puedo tranquilizarme, cada segundo que pasas es un segundo en el que corta la garganta del imperio ¡el rey tiene que saber de su existencia ahora! De lo contrario perderemos en la siguiente conquista ¡ahora llámenlo de inmediato!

-Está bien…, - uno de los guardias afirmo con la cabeza, y salió de la cámara a gran velocidad.

-Un niño, tan solo es un niño…- decía con vos temblorosa. Su visión había sido tan intensa, que el miedo la invadía. Quien fuera el niño en su visión, solo traería desgracias al imperio, si no era liquidado cuento antes.

Este terrible presagio, o augurio, no se limitó a ser visto por el oráculo del imperio. Todos los más poderosos videntes en el mundo, también tuvieron visiones intensas sobre el futuro relacionadas a la llama dorada, y el niño de la cicatriz. Lo más extraño, fue que las visiones o señales, tenían significados, e interpretaciones diferentes dependiendo el vidente; por ejemplos, para algunos el niño de la cicatriz aparecía como un héroe que salvaba a miles de personas, en otros casos se le veía como un maestro que le enseñaba a la humanidad a avanzar, y paro otros este aparecía como un terrible enemigo para las malas ambiciones de poderosas personas.

Fuera cual fuera el origen del niño de la cicatriz, su presencia traería grandes cambios al mundo, y a quien más le preocupaba no era al imperio, si no a la madre superiora de la orden de "madre alada" quien teniendo un sueño prefectico fue presencio la misma llama dorada de la que habían sido testigos todos los videntes, la caída del rey, la destrucción del imperio, y el niño con el rostro quemado, al cual reconoció de manera inmediata; se trataba de un huérfano que se encontraba al cuidado de la orden. Sin embargo, a diferencia del oráculo o los videntes en el imperio, ella no salió de su trance espiritual antes las impactantes imágenes de horror.

¿Quizás fue la curiosidad, la intriga, o la preocupación de ver aquel niño en su sueño? Pero continúo mirando la escena en sus sueños, y vio como las cenizas del suelo calcinado por las llamas, desaparecían lentamente, mientras pasto comenzaba a reverdecer del suelo, y flores de muchos colores surgían de lo profundo de la tierra. Luego, edificaciones fueron levantados alrededor del niño con estandartes de un nuevo reino, y las estructuras se convirtieron en una ciudad, donde habitantes de todas las razas convivían en armonía.

Sin entender bien el significado real de su sueño, la madre superiora de la orden de la "madrea alada" despertó agitada, y con preocupación. Por un lado, su sueño, le había mostrado el final del imperio, pero por otro le había mostrado un futuro de paz y esperanza.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Se cuestionó con duda, e incertidumbre. Si el niño que estaba al cuidado de la orden, iba a ser tan dañino para el imperio, lo mejor para todos era entregarlo y evitar la destrucción del reino. Por otro lado, a pesar de que ese niño podría o no, destruir el imperio; lo que vendría después de la destrucción, sería solo paz, prosperidad y armonía, en vez de guerra.

Como religiosas conocía el valor de la paz, y en su juventud, antes de volverse una con la religión conoció el significado de la guerra. Si colocaba el peso de ambos en una balanza para tomar una decisión entonces la paz indudablemente ganaría.

-Madre alada no sé si lo que hago es lo correcto; y si tu enviaste a este niño aquí para que lo protegiéramos, cumpliré esa voluntad, aunque me cueste …-rezo con fuerza. Debido a que la madre alada era una deidad que abogaba por la paz y el amor, sentía que posiblemente ella había guiado el camino de ese niño a las manos de la orden.

Tal vez para mucho en el imperio la visión de aquel niño de la cicatriz aquella noche había simbolizado la personificación de un demonio; pero la madre superiora, al igual que muchos otros quería creer que tal vez no era así, y que, en vez del rostro de un demonio, el rostro aquel niño de la cicatriz era el de un de ángel redentor.

Nota del autor: bueno chicos con este epilogo se finaliza el primer arco de la historia, agradeciéndoles de ante mano la paciencia por esperar. Soy conscientes de que este proyecto estuvo en la congeladora por más de siete meses; pero finalmente tuve tiempo de escribir en estas vacaciones.

Aprovecho este espacio pequeño espacio para decir que la historia aun está comenzando, que este es un proyecto grande, y que espero que sean un poco pacientes.

Además, también quiero comunicarles que me gustaría la participación de los lectores para desarrollar esta historia y que la historia no sea solo mía, sino parte de ustedes ¿Cómo? A veces para mi es difícil crear minerales, objetos mágicos y animales fantásticos; así que les pido su apoyo y que me manden sus ideas, tanto de objetos, materiales, ciudades, etc; cualquier idea será bien recibida, y las mejores podrían incluso formar parte de uno de los capítulos. Obviamente al final del capítulo dará crédito a los que compartieron sus ideas.

Si desean apoyar la historia, y compartir sus ideas, solo busquen el grupo de Facebook: Kelled Trimp : El hechicero de otro mundo. Realizar la petición para ser miembro, y yo me encargare de agregarlos. En este espacio podremos compartir ideas y hablar; además informare los días en lo que habrá caps., o los tiempos de recesión, junto con algunos mapas del mundo de la historia que pronto aparecerán en la historia; aunque aún siguen en proceso.

Sin más que decir, me despido, soy Alejandro Ochoa Ortega, creador de "Kelled Trimp : El hechicero de otro mundo"


End file.
